


Droit de Seigneur

by Ophelia_Belle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A bachelor party where the bride gets passed around?, Aether Sex (Final Fantasy XIV), Anal Play, Attempted Murder, Awkwardness, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Emperors being emperors, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Garlean dresses are 80's promwear, He's surprisingly tender, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sickness, Oral Sex, Pegging, Politics, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, References to Depression, Royalty, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Size Kink, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle
Summary: Ala Mhigo is losing the war against Garlemald and rumors of Black Rose are spreading. Emperor Varis zos Galvus invites the Warrior of Light to Garlemald to broker peace. However his proposition may be more than she thought.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 52
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story. There is no smut, but it is to come!

My eyes quickly scanned the letter given to me by Tataru.

I was called, rather hastily, to the Ruby Bazaar in Kugane. I did not know what was serious enough to take me away from my duties that they all so eagerly thrust upon me. I had been in Ala Mhigo, fighting with the resistance to drive back Garlean forces. They want their freedom so badly and I’m trying my damndest, but I’m not enough to carry a whole rebellion. Their number is growing smaller and smaller as the Garleans push back harder and harder, using more advanced weaponry at every chance.

After losing Doma, they have grown increasingly more aggressive and their strength has doubled since withdrawing all troops from Doma. 

Rumors are spreading about a chemical agent, capable of killing everyone in an instant, causing some less dedicated rebels to retreat. I, of course, do not have that luxury. I am the Warrior of Light, Hydaelyn’s Chosen, The Champion of Eorzea, and a myriad of other titles that get slung my way.

The letter came bearing the official seal of Garlemald at the top and accented by gold and black embossing. Just the weight of the paper was enough to tell me that this was official communication from the Emperor himself, not a hastily scribbled note by an underling.

What could be important enough to warrant a letter personally addressed to me from the Emperor of Garlemald? My heart is racing in my chest, wondering just what he has to say to me.

_ To Eorzea’s Champion: _

_ It appears as though this war is not going very well for you. We are willing to make a peaceful agreement. I would like to invite you to a parley in Garlemald at the palace. I have arranged for an airship to pick you up near Baelsar's Wall. Please be ready tomorrow at sunrise to depart. _

_ ~Emperor Varis zos Galvus _

“It doesn’t seem like a trap,” Tataru said, gently taking the letter from me, “they are utterly defeating us in battle, it is an odd move for them to make the gesture of peace.”

“I’m willing to go, talking is never a bad thing, especially if it can bring about peace,” I say, considering all of my options. If there is any chance of eliciting peace with the Garleans I am willing to do whatever is asked. I hate having to fight everyone’s wars for them. If I can solve this peacefully, I’m willing. Maybe I’ll even earn myself a needed rest.

“Would you consider bringing someone?” Tataru asked nervously. I don’t blame her. While a trap doesn’t seem likely given the situation, it is always a possibility. However, it's not like I can’t handle myself against Garleans.

I shake my head, “No, I need to go alone, besides I already know that Thancred will likely follow behind.”

“That he will,” Tataru sighs, knowing that she could say no more to change my mind.

*****

Nothing in the letter indicated how long I should expect to be in Garlemald or even what I will be doing once I get there. I will likely need something that looks official and diplomatic to arrive at the palace. Looking through my wardrobe I realize my best option is a white coat and skirt gifted to me from Tataru before beginning my adventures in Ala Mhigo and Doma. Did she design this with situations such as these in mind?

I trust Varis’s request for peace. However, I would be foolish to go to enemy territory completely unarmed. My scholar’s codex is on the bottom of my bag, glamoured to look like an ordinary book. Should I need protection, it will be there for me.

I whisper the words to take me to the Hawthorne Hut and head in the direction of Baelsar’s Wall.

Looking around me, I note that it is eerily quiet in the East Shroud this morning. I haven’t seen a single soul and all of the local wildlife seem to still be asleep. I inhale, breathing the crisp forest air. Who knows when the next time I see it will be? I know it is cold in Garlemald, perhaps colder than Ishgard.

I hear the far off hum of a magitek engine. Looking off into the distance into Ala Mhigo, I can see an airship approaching from a distance.

My stomach is in knots. Am I stupid to go? So often I hear a request and I follow it, not giving myself a chance to consider what I want. Why does it have to be me going to Garlemald to talk peace? Why couldn’t someone else go? Why of all people did Varis have to request me? Surely talks about Ala Mhigo could have been better had with Lyse or Rhauban. So why me?

The airship begins its descent towards me, blowing and whipping my hair around my face. I realize this is it.

_ This is it. This is how you were sent to your death at the hands of the Eorzean Alliance and a wish to make everything better. _

The soldiers don’t speak to me as they motion for me to board the ship. They barely acknowledge my existence. I almost feel like a piece of cargo being picked up and delivered. Perhaps that is exactly what I am.

The ride is silent and I use the opportunity to make my glamoured codex more convincing. I open it and begin to read. It serves a dual purpose, entertainment and protection should they decide to turn on me.

The flight takes a few hours overall and is rather uneventful. The Garlean soldiers won’t look at me. I’m fine with that, but it would have been nice to have some conversation.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been in the air when I finally feel my ears pop as the ship makes its gradual descent towards the capitol. I fold my book closed, placing it at the top of my things, keeping it handy to reach should things go immediately wrong.

The door of the airship opens slowly. Peering out I see two large, armored figures with long blonde hair. I nod to Zenos, remembering the last time we met, well fought I should say. He nods back in respect. It is an odd gesture from him, but I’d be lying if I didn’t feel flattered that he enjoyed fighting me.

I stand awkwardly. How am I supposed to do this? Am I supposed to bow in greeting? Do Garleans know how to shake hands? Is that even correct with a foreign ruler? I really should have asked Tataru more questions about what to do.

“The Warrior of Light,” Varis says, “Welcome to Garlemald. I’m sure you are wondering why I summoned you here to discuss a peace treaty of sorts, especially as we are winning the war.”

“I have to admit, I am expecting this to be a trap,” I look at him suspiciously. However I realize that neither he nor Zenos are carrying any weapons. In fact none of the Garleans surrounding me have any visible weaponry. 

“I know you must be tired from your journey, however our talks can not wait, please follow us so we may speak in private,” Varis nods to his son and they turn, walking away. I follow behind the sound of their heavy clanking armor. 

I have to take double the steps to keep up with the two men. Every so often Varis turns to make sure I’m still following behind and not sneaking away. Like I’d know where to go. Why would I come this far only to run off?

Finally we arrive at our destination and Varis opens the door, motioning me to come inside. The room is sparsely decorated, containing exactly three chairs and a round table separating them. Varis walks to a chair and pulls it out from the table motioning me to sit.

I shoot him a quizzical glance. That’s an oddly gentlemanly, and  _ romantic _ gesture. However, I sit and allow him to guide the chair under me so that I may sit. Varis and Zenos then take their seats and Varis turns to me to speak.

“I am going to be frank Warrior of Light,” his voice sounds contemptuous, “I have no reason to propose what I’m going to propose. We are winning the war, and I could crush every Ala Mhigan in an instant. However, I am willing to cease fire if we form an alliance.”

“I don’t think that I’m in a position to form an alliance on behalf of Eorzea, you’d need to call…”

Varis cuts me off, “I’m not talking about Eorzea, I’m speaking of an alliance with you. I know that you are independent and act on your own, but I also know that they are incompetent and rely heavily on you.”

He has my interest, “What do you propose?” Not too many people have ever validated my feelings towards my allies. It’s almost like I’m a weapon they brandish at every chance, rather than an equal.

“My son,” he glares at Zenos, “has made it clear that he has no desire to ascend to the throne. I am willing to name another successor if I have another heir of my blood. They would not be truly an Emperor of Garlemald, but rather an individual to bridge our two peoples.”

“I’m sorry,” I look at him confused. What does this have to do with me? 

“Warrior of Light,” Varis sighs heavily, “I will stop my assault on Ala Mhigo if you will agree to allow me to plant my seed in your womb and  _ you _ give me an heir..”

Of all of the things he could have proposed, this was the last thing I could have expected. How am I supposed to react to this? I’m still waiting for one of them to shout  _ Surprise!  _ and stab me. However I look at his face and realize that he is serious. His face tells me he is not a man who makes many jokes.

“This is a lot for me to consider,” I look back and forth between the two men, “But I’m not Garlean, surely people would object?”

“This is for an alliance,” Varis presses, “I will offer this to you once.”

I realize that he is not giving me time to consider my options. I have no one to consult with. I wish I had the ability to ask the people of Eorzea what they would want. I need to act on my own and do what I wish. Hell maybe this will give me a break from being Eorzea’s number one weapon of choice.

My stomach is in knots. I feel uneasy around Varis. The idea of being forever linked to him through a child frightens me. However if it saves the lives of Ala Mhigo and stops the fighting, it may be worth it. 

I nod.

My voice is barely more than a whisper as I agree, “I will do it.” 


	2. The Making of an Heir

I’m laying on my back as a Garlean doctor examines me. Varis wanted to ensure that I’m healthy and fertile. I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t want to do this more times than I have to.

He is standing behind the doctor, watching with his cold yellow eyes. I look away. Truthfully I can’t stand to look at him. The thought of carrying his child is disgusting to me. However, I’m willing to do it if it will save those I care about.  
  
The doctor opens my legs to expose me to himself and Varis. Their eyes are fixated on me. The doctor inspects my folds, scrutinizing my structure. His finger probes, manipulating the walls inside me. I hold my breath, feeling utterly vulnerable and embarrassed. I don’t feel like a woman about to carry a prince of sorts. I feel like a beast being inspected for breeding purposes. 

I suppose in a way I am.

“Hum,” the doctor says, withdrawing from me.

“What’s wrong,” Varis asks, “Will she be able to accommodate me?”

“She will,” the man examining me says, “However it won’t be comfortable for her.”

I blush. There’s no way he can tell. That’s a myth. There should be nothing to reveal…

“She’s a virgin,” Varis grins. I didn’t even know he could smile. Even smiling, he looks completely disgusted.

The doctor continues gently probing me with his finger, attempting to not tear me, pushing further in to find my cervix. 

“Well you’d be happy to know she’s about to come into her fertile cycle. You should be good to start this evening. With luck, you won’t have to try too many times,” he smirks. 

The Emperor ignores the doctor’s expression. He’s staring intensely at me. It is difficult to read his face. I can’t tell if he’s pleased to know that he will be my first, or disappointed to find out that I’m inexperienced. 

“You know, we could always transfer your seed without the need of actual copulation between the two of you. It may be easier on you both,” the doctor gives Varis this option. I know what he’s saying. He’s suggesting that the Emperor wouldn’t have to touch me. He wouldn’t have to soil his body by mating with a dirty savage. 

If this is the opinion of this doctor, then how does Varis expect the people of his country to accept an heir not of pure Garlean heritage? 

“No,” Varis sternly looks to the man examining me, “I _will_ do this the right way. Have her cleaned up and sent to my quarters in an hour. I will not wait.”

He turns leaving the exam room. His red cape flutters as he dramatically exits. The doctor looks at my body with disgust, “His radiance could have his pick of any Garlean woman, yet he has to seek out a savage to bear his child.”

“I’m sorry,” I say meekly. It’s not my desire to take Varis away from some worthy Garlean maiden. Hell if it were up to me, I would do my best to convince Zenos to rethink his position. I still don’t understand why it has to be me.

It is dark by the time I’m brought to Varis’s chambers. A woman tended to me before bringing me to the Emperor. She meticulously removed my body hair, leaving only a small patch of silken curls above my slit. My soft lips are bare, leaving me feeling cold and exposed, wearing little more than a silken robe.

I’m here for sex and breeding. I’m here to bear an heir. I’m here to save Ala Mhigo.

The guards coldly shove me into the bedchambers, allowing the large wooden door to slam behind me, announcing my arrival to Emperor Varis. I cautiously take a few steps into his chambers, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. 

He certainly tried his best to make this romantic as possible. It’s kind of flattering that he’s making an effort to make this enjoyable for me. He could have decided to just unceremoniously throw me on the bed and have it over quickly. Instead, soft candlelight illuminates the room and I can hear faint music playing from an orchestrion. It’s Garlean music, but it’s still an appreiated gesture.

The large figure of Varis zos Galvus sits upon a large armchair in front of a fireplace providing additional light and warmth to the space. However the fire does little to ward off the chill running through my body upon seeing the emperor without his armor.

He rises, approaching me. I always thought it was just his Garlean armor and crown that made him appear imposing. However, seeing him stripped of his armor, wearing only black linen breeches, I see that his physique is still rather overwhelming. I can’t help but wonder how this is going to work.

I realizing I’m holding my tension in my throat, not breathing, I inhale deeply, feeling my lip stinging from my biting it. It is swollen, perhaps adding to my allure.

Towering over me, he cups my face in his oversized hand and directs my gaze into his intense golden stare. The lines of his face do little to reassure me that he will be gentle with me. 

I wrap my arms around myself to ward off the chill raging through my body. Ordinarily I would listen to that chill. I can sense the danger of what I’m about to do. However I made a promise for the sake of Ala Mhigo and I cannot back down from it.

As he cups my face with one hand, his other reaches out and touches my neck with two soft fingertips. My chill explodes at his touch and I realize my body is trembling. I try looking away, however I am trapped in Varis’s eyes.

He continues to trail his fingers down my neck, tracing the topography of my clavicle and shoulders. He rolls his hand,dipping into the neck of my robe, reaching behind me and cupping my body. His thumb softly caresses my nipple. My body eagerly responds to his touch, growing firm and reaching towards him. Instinctively, I lean into his touch, allowing him to toy with me before he releases my breast and reaches for the silken tie holding my robe to my body.

He delicately pulls on the string, allowing my robe to drape away and reveal my body to him. He releases my face and takes a step back, eyes fixated on my body. He’s appraising me as one might appraise livestock, taking note of my curves and scars, determining my worth. Right now, I don’t feel like I’m worth much.

“You have two options _Champion,”_ my title acridly rolls off his tongue, “You can either lie down on that bed and I can have the deed done quickly or I can draw it out in hopes that you find some pleasure in it. What do you choose?”

What do I want? No one in the past has ever asked what I want. I’ve been told what to do and where to go. How to fight and where to fight. I’ve never had the luxury of a choice, yet this man, this _enemy_ is listening to my needs and desires.

To answer, I step forward, shrugging my robe off my shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the floor. If I’m going to do this, I need to be all in. Otherwise it will only be more uncomfortable for me. I approach Varis, trailing my hand up his thighs. He is nearly 8 fulms tall, towering well over me. My head barely reaches his navel, leaving his member perfectly eye level.

I swallow deeply, reaching for the tie on his breeches. I tug at the leather tie, and begin to loosen the strings, feeling the tension beneath the fabric rising to meet me. As I work his pants open I can see the throbbing head of his desire.

I look up, locking eyes with Varis, and close the distance between us, drawing my tongue across the smooth skin of the head of his erection. He twitches at my touch and I can hear him trying to hold back a moan. I continue to work his pants open, revealing his full length to me.

His intense gaze implores me to continue. It requires two hands to fully encircle his girth. I begin stroking him, running my tongue over the beads of precum forming. I attempt to fully take him in my mouth, but my jaw won’t open wide enough to accommodate his girth. I move to lick him,;however Varis stops me from continuing, single handedly taking my wrists and hoisting them up over my head.

“I need to break you in,” he grunts, “please lie on the bed.” 

He says this as an order, commanding me to obey. Even now he is using his authority over his country against me. However, I have no choice but to comply. People need me to do this.

He releases my hands and allows me to cross the room to his large bed. I note the feeling of the red and gold silk bedding, richly draped over his bed. I place my hands against the cool fabric and I lie back, awaiting whatever the emperor plans to do to my body next.

It doesn’t even feel real to me that I’m about to lie with a man, much less the Emperor of Garlemald. I’ve always been too busy to even think about it. Duty has whisked me all over the world, serving the people, never having a chance for romance or to do anything for myself.

Even now, I am doing this for the sake of people suffering in Ala Mhigo.

Varis approaches me, shedding his boots and his breeches as he draws closer. 

“Open your legs,” he commands me, looming over my small form sprawled out on his bed.

I inhale deeply and spread my legs to expose my sex to the Emperor, the cool night air reminds me of how I’ve been stripped bare of my hair, one less protection against Varis’s penetrating stare.

He runs his hand over his length a few times and presses it up against my tight slit. I feel every muscle in my pelvis tense, preventing his entry. He pushes harder and is met with considerable resistance. I want to feel him inside of me, but my body won’t respect my wishes.

“I had a feeling this would happen,” the Emperor frowned, “however it doesn’t matter, I will be inside of you by the end of the night.”

He takes a step back and pulls my lips back with his hand, examining my hole. His finger traces through my slit, drawing my wetness up towards my clit. I hadn’t realized how much I desired to be touched until his digit glided across my sensitive bud, now exposed to him by his parting of my flesh. 

I whimper against his touch, pushing myself into him, encouraging him to continue. He softly circles his thumb on my clit and slides his index finger down. I feel testing the ring of skin surrounding my entrance. Slowly, he slides a finger tip inside of me, gradually penetrating me and stretching my opening.

I know it's not enough. There is a huge difference between the size of his digit and his cock. I can’t help but clench my muscles around his finger at this thought.

“Relax,” he commands, “I won’t get any further if you don’t relax, and I do not wish to cause you discomfort.”

I exhale, attempting to relax my muscles. I feel myself open up to Varis, allowing him to feel my depths. 

His face shows very little emotion. I can’t tell if he’s pleased or disappointed by me. I’m sure he’s frustrated that all of this extra time has to be taken to prepare me.

I feel a second finger toying with my entrance. His fingertip presses into me, stretching me further. I choke back a cry, not wanting to show my pain to the Emperor.

“You can try to not cry out,” he says, withdrawing his fingers from me, “but I know a woman’s body. I’ve told you, I do not wish to hurt you. Let me see if I can encourage you in other ways.”

Varis crosses his room to his nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a leather tie. He ties his long golden hair back and descends between my legs. I feel his lips brush across my clit and I shudder unexpectedly.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, taking a moment to withdraw.

“No,” I reply, opening my legs further, “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

He answers me by drawing his tongue up my slit, mixing our juices together and spreading them across me. One hand opens my lips wide, exposing me deeper to him, while his other hand slides behind my lower back, pulling me in so he can devour my passion.

I feel pleasure building inside of me. I feel a little embarrassed to know he is kissing such an intimate part of my body, but I don’t want him to stop. I’ve touched myself before to satisfy a desire, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of someone else kissing and caressing my folds. Now I know that I want Varis inside of me. 

He senses my need and slides a single finger into me, pumping it in and out as I wantonly writhe before him. 

The Emperor of Garlemald has turned the Warrior of Light into a mewling slave to his pleasure. 

As he takes my clit between his lips, sucking and pulling against it eagerly, his finger hooks inside of me, stroking a pleasured place inside.

My body explodes in ecstasy, I can’t hold back against him any longer. His tongue laps up the sweet liquid pouring from me and instead of withdrawing his finger, he slides the second one in. With two fingers in me, he releases me from his mouth and sits back, admiring how undone he has left me.

I look at him through heavy lids and I realize that a third finger is now toying at my entrance. I let out a whimper, yet open my legs wider to allow him him. I’m fully relaxed and it slides in easily, leaving me feeling full. 

“I think you are ready,” Varis says, withdrawing his fingers from me. 

I whine at the emptiness, yet I prepare myself for what is about to come. Varis still has an arm wrapped around my back and he uses it to position my pelvis towards him, putting me into a comfortable position for him.

I feel the soft skin of his member pushing against me. It meets no resistance this time, my body draws him into me, joining us together. I feel full and stretched, yet full of pleasure as the Emperor begins to slowly slide into me. His rhythm is careful. He knows how much larger he is compared to me, and I can tell he doesn’t wish me harm.

“Varis,” I whisper, lightly moaning his name.

“Your Radiance,” he corrects me, regardless of what we are doing, he still wants me to address him formally. He smiles, enjoying the power he holds over me.

“Your Radiance,” I moan louder, wrapping my legs around him, pulling his large body into me.

Varis takes this as an invitation to penetrate me deeper. He hoists me up, allowing me to ride his cock upright as he carries me across his room to a wall, pinning me up against it. He plunges deeper within me and I can feel him bumping my cervix.

I wrap my arms around him feeling his strong muscles bulging with each thrust. I can sense the tension in his body building as he approaches his release. However I can sense that he is holding back.

“Your Radiance,” I whisper breathlessly, “are you?”

“I am about to plant a Garlean prince in you savage. You may stay here until you give birth, or you may return to Eorzea. Either way, I guarantee the safety of Eorzea and Ala Mhigo during that time,” he says as his thrusts intensify.

I feel my own body quicken and I teeter on the edge until I feel Varis pulsate within me. My own spasms quiver around his cock, milking his seed and drawing it into my womb. 

My energy is spent and I find myself collapsing into Varis. He lifts me off the wall and carries me to the bed, placing a pillow beneath my hips.

“Please lie for a while,” he says, glancing over my trembling body, “it can...help it take.”

I shudder, realizing what I’ve just done. My hands rest on my belly, realizing that in the coming months it will begin to swell with who will be an heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. The Empress's Old Clothes

My eyes flutter open the next morning. It doesn’t feel real.

Sometime during the night, Varis moved my sleeping body under the covers next to him. His large form is snoring softly next to me, his broad chest rising and falling with each breath. His long hair is braided into a single long braid to keep it out of the way as he sleeps. 

Even sleeping, there is something overwhelmingly intimidating about the man.

My whole body is sore. I spend my days fighting and training, and usually I don’t get soreness like this. However I can feel tightness through my hips and legs, almost like I did an absurd number of squats last night. 

Between my legs, I feel swollen and tender. I can feel the lingering pain from him stretching me to accommodate his monstrous girth. Despite the pain, I smile remembering how attentive he was to my needs. I blush at the tenderness and care and consideration he showed me through each motion of the act.

Varis stirs, grunting and coughing as he fights against waking up. He rolls over onto his back, and I notice his morning erection. I look away quickly, yet Varis has already caught me staring.

“My apologies, it has been awhile since I shared my bed with another,” he rolls over to look at me, his erection slowly waning.

I shake my head, “It’s fine, Var...I mean Your Radiance. I understand the male anatomy well enough.”

He stands, stretching his arms over his head. I notice that his body has very few, if any scars when compared to my multitude of scars. I had always thought of the Emperor as a type of military leader, so I assumed his body would bear some marks upon it. I suppose he has really lived a privileged life distanced from the conflict he is causing.

“Get dressed,” he issues this order coldly, “we are going to be meeting with representatives of the Eorzean alliance today. I plan to tell them the conditions of our withdrawal from Ala Mhigo.”

“The Eorzean alliance?” I can’t hide the surprise in my voice. I had only just arrived in Garlemald and I can’t know if I’m pregnant for another two weeks. Is it really necessary to notify them so soon?

Also, who will be attending? So many will be angry at me for making such a hasty and permanent decision without so much as a consult. However, I’m constantly doing everyone else’s bidding, why can’t I make one decision on my own? I should be able to make decisions involving my body afterall.

He motions to an outfit hanging on a hook on his wall. I get up slowly to inspect the garment laid before me. I reach out my hand and run it over the black fabric. I’m not extremely skilled in weaving, but I recognize it is silk taffeta, and very high quality at that. The fabric is stiff, but still comfortable against my skin. The gown has a close fit bodice with a full floor length skirt. The shoulders are voluminous, mimicking the Emperor’s large pauldrons. I notice that the dress has a red cape, also mimicking the style of the Emperor.

The dress has one additional colored accent. Around its waist is a silken sash, with fine, elaborate gold embroidery. It bears the symbol of Garlemald. Never in my life have I ever seen such a fine garment. Even in Ishgard, the fashions were high quality, but never this level of embellishment. 

It’s almost as if…

_ I’m his Empress? _

“Va...Your Radiance,” I look at him, questioning this fashion, “Surely I have something in my things? I made a point to pack a suitable wardrobe for a multitude of activities. This is just…”

“I had it altered to your measurements last night,” he says sternly, approaching me, “you will look lovely in the colors of Garlemald.”

Varis slides his hand behind my head, gripping my hair loosely to show his power over me. A small whimper escapes me as he bends over, brushing his lips against mine. I realize that all last night, he never kissed me. However, now his tongue snakes through my lips, testing my response. I meet him, kissing back tentatively just as he withdraws.

“I can’t meet with the Eorzean alliance in this,” I say, running my hand across the gold embroidery, “They’ll think I…”

“Think what? That you made a decision on your own?” Varis places his hands on my shoulders, spinning me towards the gown. He has a point. I am too focused on the approval of others. I made this decision and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I enjoyed last night.

I feel my body go limp at the thought of last night. My knees buckle and I reach out to steady myself against Varis. Instead of just making sure I’m okay, he leads me to a padded stool and has me sit down before him. He kneels behind me.

“What are…” my voice trails off as I see him reach for a boar bristle brush. 

Varis runs it over the length of my hair, easing out last night’s knots. His face softens as he concentrates on my hair. I haven’t had someone else brush my hair since my mother did it when I was a child.

Varis sections my hair and begins to braid my hair in a crown across my head. I silently watch him in a nearby mirror. He has clearly done this a lot. I can’t blame him, his hair is his best feature. 

As he finishes, he plants a kiss on the crown of my head before retreating to another room.

_ He’s claiming me. _

I begin to inspect the outfit laid out for me. I can’t find anything to work as undergarments. I’m sure that was not a simple oversight on his part. I can’t help the smile spreading across my face as I realize what he has done. 

_ Or perhaps he just assumed you’d wear your own damn smallclothes. _

Either way, I decide to forego them.

The fabric is stiff against my bare skin, however it is soft to the touch. I realize after pulling the bodice over my head that it is very low cut, leaving my bosom on display. I can’t lace the ties in the back, however I do my best.

Hearing the clink of Varis’s armor, I turn to look at him. He’s wearing the huge gaudy crown, causing him to tower to at least 10 fulms tall. I bite my lip to hide a gasp at his display of power.

He approaches me from behind and begins lacing my bodice tightening it against my body. With each pull, I feel my bosom rise, becoming more prominent than before. He laces me tight, yet still leaves enough room for me to comfortably breathe.

He leads me to the mirror and I get a glimpse of myself in Garlean finery, standing beside the Emperor. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think we were a couple. The emperor and his empress, off to hold court. 

“Time for the final touch,” he crosses the room to an unused vanity and opens a large box. The glint of gemstones and gold catches the light. I approach and rub my fingertips over the large garnet hanging on a gold chain. Varis lifts the necklace and clasps it behind my neck, the stone resting just above my bosom, further drawing attention to it.

I peer in the mirror at myself, not believing what I’m seeing. While I lack the third eye, I do look very  _ Garlean. _ I’d almost be more comfortable in my own clothes, however I can’t deny that I enjoy what I’m seeing in the mirror. I’ve never worn anything this beautiful. Tataru is a very skilled weaver and designer, but this is beyond her skill.

Varis stoically nods in approval and makes his way to the door. Silently, I follow behind as we move through the palace towards the throne room. I’m not used to moving in such constraining garments. It is difficult to keep up with the Emperor’s long strides, my short legs take double the steps to keep up. Every so often, I feel myself tripping on my heavy skirts and stumbling. 

Zenos silently joins our procession, failing to make any acknowledgement of my existence. He looks annoyed about the idea of joining us for “official” business. 

The doors to the throne room are already opened when we reach them, and I can see a collection of people gathered inside. My eyes scan the small crowd, looking for familiar faces. 

_ Who was sent from the Eorzean Alliance? _

The first person I spot is Aymeric. The blue of his armor is hard to miss. His brow furls upon seeing me dressed in such a Garlean fashion. He doesn’t have to say it, I can read his mind from here. 

_ I’m a traitor. _

Being a traitor would be easier, I wouldn’t have to worry about Ala Mhigo’s freedom.

The Garleans in the room salute the Emperor, while the Eorzeans stand respectfully, giving a slight bow in his direction. I notice a few other familiar faces: Rhauban, Lyse, and Hien. They quickly look away as I try to make eye contact.

_ I know what this looks like to them. _

Varis flourishes his cape as he adjusts it to sit down on the throne. Zenos stands to his father’s right. For the sake of symmetry, I assume I should stand to Varis’s left. No one corrects me.

“Thank you for coming,” Varis addresses the Alliance, “I will move right to the point of inviting your alliance here. My son has chosen to not take the crown. However, that leaves me with no suitable heir. So that I may have a suitable successor, I have invited your champion. My late grandfather wished to rid the world of primals. There is no one, Garlean or otherwise, able to fell a primal as well as she. It is my belief that our progeny would best serve that purpose.”

A low murmur of voices erupts amongst the alliance. 

“In return,” Varis continues, “I shall withdraw the Garlean occupation of Ala Mhigo and grant their independence from the Empire.”

Aymeric is the first to speak, “With all due respect Your Radiance, there must certainly be another way to come to an agreement other than this? You agreed to this?” His eyes are locked on mine. I know what he’s thinking. 

Aymeric had pursued me for a long time. He’d often joke and ask when we’d get married. I usually avoided answering his questions. I was never ready for a relationship. I wasn’t ready to get married and have children. I know what this looks like to him and I understand the betrayal he must feel. 

I nod, turning my head so he can’t see the hurtful tears welling in my eyes. I feel selfish as I look at my allies. Why should I feel selfish? I’m acting in the name of freedom.

“What is she going to do in the meantime?” Lyse screams, “Lay around and be bred like an animal? That’s not you!”

Not me? 

Funny that she acts as if she knows me so well. She had lied about her identity for a time. All of these people act like they know me so well. The truth is, none of them have ever asked me about myself. They haven’t asked about where I’m from or what I did before everyone started calling me “Warrior of Light”. 

“If this is all I need to do, to help grant Ala Mhigo its freedom,” I speak calmly and loud enough for the alliance to hear me, “I will do it. Please do not worry about me.” 

The bodice suddenly feels tight against my body, the lacing closing and choking off my breathing. I can’t stand here anymore, not with everyone judging me for my decision. Not after all the care and consideration Varis has shown towards me.

_ You sound like you have feelings for the man. _

I am overwhelmed. I can’t stand seeing Zenos looking smug to the right of Varis. I can’t stay here.

“Please excuse me,” I say softly, lifting up my heavy skirt, running towards the exit. As I run past, Aymeric attempts to grab my arm. I shake him off and leave. I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t want to talk to any of them. I don’t need them judging me for my decisions.

I’m running down hallways. I do not know where I’m going. I didn’t memorize the way back to Varis’s chambers. I’m just aimlessly running through corridors in the palace. 

I collapse in a heap on the floor.

I can’t help but break down. I’m not doubting my decision. Varis was very good to me last night. I feel heat pooling in my body as I remember the moment he descended between my legs, drawing his tongue across me, tasting me in a way no man ever has. He didn’t have to be so gentle,  _ but he was. _

I look up as I hear the clank of armor running down the hallway. Two female Imperial soldiers approach me, one with a helm of blue, and one with a helm of red. 

The one in red speaks first, “Varis requests that you return to him in the throne room. We have removed the alliance. However His Radiance wishes to see you.”

“We will escort you back,” the one in blue says.

“Thank you,” I say standing up and beginning to follow them back. They don’t acknowledge me again as we walk back down the long winding hallways to the throne room.

When we return, it is empty with the exception of Varis. I am relieved to not have to see Aymeric again.

“Thank you Annia and Julia,” Varis addresses the soldiers, “You may leave.”

They face Varis, saluting before exiting, leaving me alone with the emperor.

“I’m sorry,” my voice waivers as I approach him on the throne.

“It is expected,” Varis rises from his throne, approaching me, “they are your most trusted allies, it can’t be easy to see them under these circumstances, especially not when one is in love with you.”

“You can tell,” my voice waivers, looking up at him as he towers over me.

Varis reaches out, brushing my cheek with his fingers, “I don’t fully blame him. You are as strong a fighter as they come. Also, you are as beautiful a woman as they come”

His words flatter me. I’m used to people complimenting my strength. It’s other compliments I don’t hear as often. I hate to admit it to myself, but I’m enjoying wearing this regal gown with my hair elegantly braided. I have some armor and robes that I find pretty, but none that makes me feel like this.

Varis kneels in front of me, bringing his face down to me. He slides his fingers down my body, before resting them on my lower belly, “Soon.”

Varis reaches out, grabbing my hand and pulling me into him as he sits on his throne. I become aware that we are currently the only occupants in the large hall. 

“If you wish, you could leave with them. I am not keeping you here,” he rubs his hands lightly against my side, reassuring me that I am safe here.

I shake my head, “No, I will stay here with you. I feel like I can better make sure you are keeping your word. Besides, I think frequency can help these things along.”

Memories. Thoughts of last night...my body left trembling in ecstasy. The Emperor descending between my legs and drawing out my pleasure. 

I have to admit it, I want more. 

Standing before the Emperor, I am aware of my lack of smallclothes. I feel my heat and desire forming slick between my thighs.I stare into his eyes as desire overtakes me. 

Varis senses my need and I see the smirk spread across his face as he leans back in the throne. I approach and move the gold embroidered, crimson fabric aside and loosen the ties on his breeches. 

I kneel before him on the throne and take his length in my mouth, swirling my tongue around, and encouraging him to grow to his full size. His armor creaks as he sits back, attempting to relax. 

I won’t allow him to fully relax. He may be emperor. This may be his throne. This may be his country, but right now he is mine. 

As Varis hardens, I can no longer accommodate his size with just my mouth. I wrap both of my hands around his throbbing cock and begin to smooth my lingering saliva down his length, lubricating him and preparing him for me.

My skirts rustle as I stand. I think momentarily of removing them, but my need is too great. I hoist them up to my waist and climb onto Varis, straddling his body. I moan as I feel him slide between my folds, missing my swollen tight hole. 

“Ugh,” I groan, “I need you inside me Varis.”

“Your Radiance,” he corrects me, sliding his hand down to brace his cock into my entrance. 

“Whatever,” I smirk, squaring myself up against his head allowing him to fill me. 

Varis steadies himself, holding onto my waist and guiding me into a rhythm. He can’t sheath his full length into me, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

His hands deftly begin to undo my bodice’s laces, loosening my breasts from their confines. He releases me from my top, exposing my body to him.

My hands tenderly wrap around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. My breath hitches as I close my eyes, and pull him closer in, brushing my lips against his third eye. It feels unusually cool to the touch, almost similar to a kitten’s nose. 

He moans my name under his breath, finding my neck with his teeth and passionately cursing Eorzea as he draws his tongue towards my jaw. His breath makes me shudder as it whispers past my ear.

“This was unexpected,” he takes my ear lobe between his teeth and nibbles, sending electricity down my back.

He abruptly stops, sitting up straight, glaring across the grand hall.

“Forgive me Your Radiance,” the voice causes me to halt my rhythm around the Emperor’s cock. Pausing, I twist my body, attempting to see who has interrupted us. Although that smooth, comforting voice is hard for me to not recognize.

I’m very aware that despite my skirts fully concealing the act between us, my bare chest makes it quite clear to onlookers what we are doing. I instinctively grasp my breasts.

Varis won’t have it.

“You do not need to hide perfection on his account,” his voice booms, “I have already enjoyed savoring this Eorzean body.”

I lower my arms and Varis helps me to turn, facing our guests while still feeling his cock penetrating me.

Varis pumps harder into me, making his actions more noticeable to those in the room. I lock eyes with Aymeric as I feel my breasts bob to the cadence of Varis’s rhythmic thrusts. The Emperor snakes his hands through my hair, controlling my gaze. 

I can’t shy away from Aymeric’s glare. 

“Approach,” Varis commands Aymeric. 

_ I’m sorry,  _ I mouth to him. 

“You are in love with her, yes?” Varis halts his rhythm. I let out a whimper and grind myself into him, not wanting him to stop.

Aymeric answers by attempting to look away, angered by my clear desire for Varis.

“Look away all you want, but I know that you are envious that I am the one buried deep in her cunt,” Varis pauses, laughing deeply.

“Emperor Varis, I hope you know there are rules of war that prohibit taking enemy women as sexual slaves,” Aymeric voice rises in fury, “We would never do it, one of my best officers is a Garlean woman.”

“Of course she’s the best, she's Garlean!” Varis laughs, “however there is no servitude here.”

“You were willing?” Aymeric’s eyes shift over me incredulously, seeking for a single sign of struggle to prove to him that I didn’t willingly surrender my body to the Garlean Emperor.

“If this is all I must do,” I speak softly against the tightening in my chest, “If all I must do is have a child for the Emperor, I’ll do it.”

“But it’s not just having a child, there’s raising a child!” Aymeric screams back at me, “He didn’t do so bloody well with the first one.”

“She will be free to raise our child where she likes, their nationality matters not. I seek an heir with the strength to eliminate the threat of Eikons,” Varis rises up, causing me to slide off of him.

I drop to my knees on the ground, my skirts crinkling and crumpling beneath me. I look up towards Aymeric. I don’t want to meet the stare of his piercing blue eyes. I was never  _ his _ to claim, however I did...I do have feelings for him.

“Aymeric,” I begin, “this is one thing that I can do, that only I can do. I’m tired of feeling as if I’m a weapon. Besides, Varis is…”

An image of last night flashes through my mind. Varis’s head, between my thighs, licking up my juices and sending me into bliss. I think about Varis tenderly braiding my hair this morning, brushing out the knots with care. To be honest he’s treating me as well, if not better than I was treated in any allied country.

“Please, give word to the Scions what I am doing, but please do not vilify the Emperor, I’m being given excellent care here and he treats me with dignity.”

“With dignity?” Aymeric screams at me, “You are lying on the floor of an enemy throne room, half naked. What is dignified about that? Are you going to allow him to just parade you about Garlemald like his little broodmare?”

“I...I started this,” I say meekly, “This, right now was all me.”

I don’t like admitting that I actually enjoy Varis. 

But I do.


	4. My Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some pure smut. I have some more story driven chapters in the works, however I'm having way too much fun with their dynamic.
> 
> This is a significantly shorter chapter than the rest, but I hope you still enjoy it!

It’s evening in Garlemald. I’ve spent a rather uneventful day lazing about the royal bedchambers. Despite having the ability to travel anywhere within the palace, I still feel most comfortable in his, no  _ our _ , bedchambers. I went to the library and grabbed a few books. One book is full of Garlean Fairy Tales. I figure that if I’m going to be a mother, it would probably do me good to brush up on some stories. 

I’m reading about princes and princesses when I hear a Linkpearl chime. 

“Oh I’m glad I can still reach you!” Tataru’s voice sounds like a mix of panic and relief.

“Of course Tataru, I’m not a prisoner,” I laugh nervously, “What did they tell you?”

“According to Lyse, you have lost all sense of reason. According to Aymeric, the Emperor may be bordering on insane,” Tataru speaks quickly, “Are you really?”

“Having a child with the Emperor of Garlemald?” I answer her question, “Yes Tataru, he made it a simple condition to remove troops from Ala Mhigo.”

“Simple?” her voice stabbed my ear through the linkpearl, “A child is not a bargaining chip. Not to mention, you’ve laid with the Emperor? How does...how does that even work? How does that happen? Are you mad? How do you go from mortal enemies fighting on the battlefield to deciding that the way to solve your differences is to have a child together?”

“I don’t ask for you to understand what I’ve done, but just accept it. My understanding is that Zenos left for Ala Mhgio this morning to begin the transition. Besides its not all bad, Varis is surprising…”

“What does that mean?”

“Tataru do you have any skills in making wedding dresses?”

“No you will not! Absolutely no, we can win the war on our own. Please return at once!”

“I’m kidding Tataru,” I laugh, attempting to reassure her, “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine here.”

I giggle as I set the linkpearl back down in my things. It’s nice that everyone is so concerned about me. It’s not easy being away. As nice as it is to be pampered in a palace, I am rather homesick for my simple house in Lavender Beds.

I place my hand on my belly. It has only been a couple of days, so there’s no way I can know if I am pregnant yet. If I remember my training on midwifery, I should have another day left in my fertile window. 

A flush creeps over me as I think about the Emperor descending between my thighs. He’s awakened something deep within me, a desire I did not know I had. Sex was not usually something I thought about. I was far too busy being Eorzea’s top weapon to think about sex and romance. Even through the incessant flirting I received from Aymeric, it was never on my mind.

And yet, here I am, with the Emperor of Garlemald of all people.

My hand slides down from my belly, dipping under the waistband of my velvet trousers and passing over where I once had a soft mound of hair.

The lack of hair emphasizes to me just how wet I have grown thinking about Varis. My finger dips between my folds and sweeps across delicate flesh, sending a shudder through me. 

My desire overtakes me.

I have no idea when Varis will return and I don’t know if my urge can wait on him. I quickly remove my clothing as I make my way to the bed.

“Ungh,” I moan against my fingers as they dart across me. I enjoy just how wet I feel. I imagine my touch is his as I plunge a finger inside of me despite it not being nearly big enough to be him.

I think about Varis tasting me and enjoying it and curiously I remove my finger and bring it to my lips, smearing my wetness across. I lick my fingers clean, enjoying my musky aroma. No wonder he seemed to enjoy himself. I quickly replace my fingers inside of myself.

I buck my hips into my hand. I picture him here with me. 

By the Twelve I wish he were here with me, towering over my trembling body and satisfying the aching yearning within me. 

I feel my body begin to quicken and I do nothing to stifle my moans.

“Uhhhh Varis!” I scream, hearing his name ring in the room.

“Well that was a delicious display, I’m glad I resisted my urge to join,” Varis whispers, loosening his breeches as he approaches the bed.

A flush runs over me, realizing he had been watching me, “How long were you watching?”

“Well I entered while you were talking on your linkpearl, and I decided to quietly change into more comfortable clothing, and when I emerged, I saw you pleasuring yourself upon the bed. You appeared to be enjoying yourself, so I left you alone,” he approaches slowly, towering over my small body.

I crave him.

I need him in me now.

I need to feel his hands against my flesh. I need to feel our bodies joined together. I need his hot breath against my neck as he pants against me.

I reach out, my hands raking through his hair and pulling his face into mine and allowing him to taste my essence on my lips. He hungrily darts his tongue between my lips, devouring me.

“Varis, please,” I moan as I arch my back, drawing my body closer to his.

“It’s ‘Your Radiance’,” he whispers as he releases my lips and trails aggressive nips down my jaw and neck towards my bosom.

I can tell without looking that he is smiling. He’s enjoying me addressing him less formally. 

My breath hitches as he draws a nipple between his teeth and begins to roll his tongue over it. His touch electrifies my body, causing me to writhe wantonly against him. Each pass of his tongue causes me to tremble in anticipation of my release.

I can’t wait. I reach for myself, brushing my fingers against my clit to satisfy my need.

Varis releases my nipple, “You are much too eager, relax and allow  _ me _ to bring you satisfaction.”

Reaching down, he grabs my hand and draws it up over my head, pinning it above me with his hand. He continues to suckle at my nipple, “I await the day your bosom grows full with milk to nourish our child.”

He releases my nipple and hand and stands over me, pulling his erect cock from his breeches before sliding them down his muscular thighs. He’s still wearing a loose, white button up shirt and I sit up, and begin to fumble with the buttons. It doesn’t feel like I can do it fast enough, I have such a desire to feel his warm flesh against mine. 

I grab, yanking his shirt open. I hear the pop of buttons. I expect him to be angry, but he eagerly sheds this layer. He reaches out, effortlessly hoisting my body up off the bed. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull myself in, kissing him once again.

He lies back, guiding my small hips onto his member. It’s harder to take him like this. I can feel him penetrating deeper than before, stretching my walls to their limit. I brace myself against him and begin to find the rhythm between us.

“Keep that up, and I may desire more than just an heir,” Varis releases my hips, biting his hand to stifle a pleasured moan.

His words touch something inside of me, and I can no longer hold my peak back. A forceful orgasm overtakes me. I feel myself contract against him, milking his seed from within. He wraps his hands around my body, holding me down as I feel him release inside of me.

I can’t move.

I slowly sink down onto Varis’s chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing beneath me. 

“Uhhh,” I whine as I feel his erection wither and leave me.

“I can’t stay in you forever,” he says amusingly at my desire.

“I can’t move.” I feel myself sink deeper against him, as my eyes grow heavy and I drift to sleep with pleasant thoughts of him.

_ My Emperor. _


	5. The Lord's Right

Waking up every morning in a large plush bed next to the Emperor is not something I think I will ever get used to. For so much of my life, I’ve been alone. Sure there are times when travelling,that I may have had to share an inn room or tent, but never in a romantic or sexual context. I certainly never thought my first time would be with the Emperor of Garlemald.

I never know which of us will be the first to rise. The servants usually silently place a pot of hot coffee and pastries on a tray right inside our door. While Varis typically enjoys a very large breakfast consisting of sausage and eggs, he learned quickly that I’m not hungry first thing in the morning. I will occasionally nibble on a croissant, but mostly I just want the warm comfort of a cup of coffee to wake me up.

To my surprise, this morning Varis is standing over me with a cup of coffee and a croissant. Typically I serve myself, after he has left the chambers to attend to business. The cup of coffee looks comically small in his hands, almost like a toy tea cup.

I reach out, grabbing the hot cup of coffee. I lean in to savor the scent…

...until the aroma of the coffee hits my nostrils and I feel a large wave of nausea slam into my stomach, causing me to retch.

All I know is I need to get to the bathroom. I hastily hand the mug back to Varis and quickly dash to our lavatory.

I heave over the toilet, expelling the remnants of last night’s midnight snack. Where did I get sick? What did I eat? Was that cheesecake spoiled?

_ Oh.  _

My period usually would have come by now.

_ Oh. _

_ Ohhhh… _

Varis is standing at the door. I realize he must have calculated as I have. Did he already suspect it this morning? 

“Come lie down, I’ll fetch you some ginger tea,” he begins guiding me back to the bed.

“No no, you don’t have to do that, you’re…” I stop myself short of saying it.  _ You’re the Emperor, you shouldn’t take care of me. Don’t you have servants to do it? _

He begins to adjust the pillows and turn down the covers for me. My body is weak from heaving. I can feel the popped blood vessels around my face. He doesn’t seem to mind, he just continues to make sure that I’m comfortable.

He doesn’t send for a servant. He is fetching me tea on his own. Surely he doesn’t care for me like that. I’m just here to give him an heir, nothing more. Besides, why would the Emperor care about me?

I grab a pillow and nuzzle my face into the soft down. I can smell Varis on it. Unlike the smell of the coffee, this smell makes me feel safe. 

This isn’t a feeling I expected to have. His scent makes me feel safe and secure. My heart flutters against it. 

I hear the door open and see his large form entering with a teapot and teacups on a silver tray.

He’s more than I ever imagined. 

***

  
  


After this morning’s nausea, Varis encouraged me to spend time away from our room. I already walked through the greenhouses and visited the art galleries; so all that was left was for me to visit the royal library. I hadn’t expected company to find me hidden amongst the books.

“What makes you think he will do a better job raising your kid than me?” I know that voice and I can’t help but feel annoyed. He must have returned from Ala Mhigo last night.

“Because I’m here to do it,” I reply curtly to Zenos, shutting a large book containing plays, dedicated to late Emperor Solus.

“In 26 years, I have never once seen my father smile,” he looks at me with disgust, “However you are here for a month and he’s grinning at every opportunity.”

“It sounds like you resent me,” I say, facing him, “I don’t know why, you are the reason why I’m here.”

“I have fought you. You are extraordinary. You are so strong for a savage,” Zenos sits across from me in a large velvet armchair, “you deserve more than to be  _ his  _ broodmare.”

“Now it sounds like you are jealous,” I place the book down on a table, “of your father. Is this not your own doing, by refusing to be his successor?”

“You should know what you got yourself into,” Zenos leans forward avoiding my question, “You spent a good amount of time in Ishgard. In your time there, did you ever hear of a practice called  _ Droit de Seigneur? _ ”

The phrase is unfamiliar to me. I shake my head. To be honest I was always too busy chasing after dragons and fighting to learn more about their society. I got bits and pieces, especially when they suspected my friends of heresy, but never anything about a practice.

“It’s from an old Elezen tongue that isn’t spoken anymore, but it basically means ‘the lord’s right’. That is the lord’s right to sleep with a bride on her wedding night before her groom. It is also used occasionally to mean a lord’s right to have offspring by any woman he desires. Your friend Aymeric was conceived by similar means if I’m correct.”

“So?” I have no idea where he is going by bringing up Aymeric’s lineage. 

“If it were simply an heir, my father could have had his pick of any Garlean lady. Do you know how many would make absolute fools of themselves to bear his children or become an Empress?”

‘I’m no Empress,” I say. I’m not a leader. I’m certainly not beautiful enough to be desired as a lifelong companion to someone as important as Varis.

“Not yet,” he laughs, “My father could have anyone, yet instead he went for an Eorzean savage with a lofty promise to assure her compliance. Now why do you suppose he did that?”

“I...I don’t know,” I’m remembering the last time I fought him. He’s strong, stronger than I am. I should feel fear near him, but instead I’m annoyed. It’s almost as if he’s...

_ A jealous stepson _

“When he heard about a single Eorzean adventurer blowing up our greatest castrums and beating our mightiest soldiers in battle, he was interested. Then he had the opportunity to see you and I dare say all hope was lost for the man,” Zenos looks at me with disgust and an equal amount of annoyance to my presence here in the library.

“So all this time, the Emperor of Garlemald was smitten with me?” I’m trying hard not to laugh. Me? My whole life I’ve felt pretty ordinary. None of my features seem to stand out. Other women are beautiful. I just feel so plain in comparison. After getting to know Varis, it’s rather flattering. It’s flattering that he went all the way to Eorzea for me to give him an heir. That only gives me more questions, “But why? Why give it up?”

Zenos shakes his head, “I’m no ruler. I’m a hunter. I’m a fighter. There is no joy in sitting on a throne, safely avoiding battle. I’m sure you’ve seen my father’s body, not one scar. I’m actually quite surprised that you are content to sit around lying about, playing noblewoman.”

“Frankly, it is nice to be pampered for a change.” I say, “It’s nice to not have to fight other people’s wars.”

“Is that not why you’re here though? To win Ala Mhigo their freedom, or have you been too busy playing Empress to remember  _ why  _ you are in my father’s bed every night? I have to admit, it will not be easy for the people of Garlemald to accept this. A half breed on the throne? And if you don’t have a son the first go round, you will have to go through this mess until you finally give him a son.”

“Why can’t a woman lead? There are a number of great female leaders in Eorzea. All three leaders of the city states are women,” I say, realizing that I had not considered the difference between Garlean society and Eorzean society beyond the differences. There were plenty of women within the military, but none had ever sat on the throne and lead.

“Oh I do not deny that women make great leaders and soldiers, Yotsuyu did such a  _ fine _ job in Doma,” he rolls his eyes remembering her failure and defeat. 

“Well, mock all you want, but she failed because she was up against me,” I smirk. I pick up the book of plays for reading later and retreat from the library back to Varis’s...or  _ our... _ chambers.

I’m surprised to find Varis in our chambers when I return. He’s laying on his, no  _ our _ , bed reading a book. He closes it when he hears me shut the door behind me.

“Varis, I didn’t expect you back so soon,” I apologize for not being in the room waiting on him, “I’m very sorry.”

He waves his hand, reassuring me, “It’s fine, I’m finished with my duties early.” He begins to rub the bridge of his nose with his finger tips in frustration, “I’ve been trying to think of how to make this transition for Ala Mhigo, what do you propose? What do you think would be the best gesture to move the territory to independence.”

I pause, surprised he is asking for my input. No one has ever seriously asked for my input. Most of the time when I give it, I feel like they only ask me to be polite and go on to make whatever predetermined decision they have already made, without really considering how I feel. Strategy like this is not my strength, however I think about what Lyse would want, what M’naago would want. 

“The best gesture you could do, would be to disband the Crania Lupi and turn them over to Ala Mhigo to answer for their crimes against their brothers,” I say softly not knowing how he would react, “I feel like that is the most sincere gesture you can make to the people of Ala Mhigo.”

“Your answer surprises me,” he says, weighing my proposal, “they will surely be put to death.”

“Maybe they will, maybe they won’t,” I say, “However it will show your sincerity. And one more thing may potentially help.”

“And that is?”

“There are many areas where people have very little medical supplies. Not everyone has access to someone skilled in the healing arts. I would suggest that you send medical supplies and perhaps a medicus to tend to immediate needs,” I tell him.

“Very well,” he says, “consider it done.”

I’ve never had someone actually listen to my suggestions and accept them. It feels, nice. I wish that people back in Eorzea would listen to me like the Emperor does. I realize, I’m not ready to go home, and I’m not sure when I will be. 

“I do have a question for you,” I feel tension build, “once we know that I am with child, what will happen?”

I am afraid that I will be turned away.

“What do you mean?” Varis asks, “you are free to make that decision. You can stay here or you can return home. I’m sure I’ve made it clear that you are no prisoner. You are welcome at any time to return home. I just ask that you keep yourself, and our child, safe. ”

“What would I do here?” I say, realizing I really do want to stay here. However, I’m unsure what my role would be.

“There’s a lot of work to be done transitioning Ala Mhigo to independence. I could use your advice. You don’t seem to fully hate it here,” Varis approaches me, dropping to his knees before me. He is able to look me in the eyes this way without looking down on me. I feel respected, as if I’m his equal.

I remember Zenos reminding me that it needs to be a son, there’s no way I could be  _ his _ equal.

“What if it's a girl?” I ask, “Would I have to provide you with another heir?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he kisses my belly, “Besides would another be so bad?”

“I have to admit, I could get used to this,” I reach out, and run my fingers through his hair, “but people need me.”

“If we withdraw, who are you fighting?” 

“Well there’s the Ascians and primals,” I lift my fingers from his hair.

“Is ridding the world of Ekions not our main objective?” he raises an eyebrow, attempting to reassure me, “that is all still a long way off, let’s focus on the present.”

Varis stands, lifting me up off the floor and into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and stare into his golden eyes. Has this man really been that infatuated with me all this time? He’s the Emperor. I’m just a girl from nowhere. I’m only “someone” because the people around me continue to use me as a weapon.

“I’m already pregnant, you don’t have to do this anymore,” I break away from his stare, glaring down his chest. I know I should accept his desire at this point, but it is hard to break the feeling of inadequacy.

Varis won’t accept me looking away. He cups my chin and returns my gaze to his eyes, “I want to do this. As long as you will have me, I want to.” 

His lips capture mine. 

My head swirls, considering the events of the day. Is it so bad that Varis has been infatuated with me? Is it so bad to stay? Is it so bad to  _ enjoy _ his company and the dresses and the jewels and everything that goes with it?

I release my tension, allowing him to explore my body with his mouth. Every time I’m convinced that he has nothing else to discover about me, he finds a new spot to nibble on and cause me more pleasure than the last. 

He sucks on my nipples cautiously, realizing that I may have some soreness there. However, I just want his mouth to envelop me and never stop.

I’m nervous, but I feel like I’ve been far too passive with the Emperor. Zenos mentioned that my strength attracted Varis.

If he wants strength, I’ll give him strength.

I run my fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful and tugging hard. Varis releases my nipple, and stares up at me, his mouth open. I tug his head upwards, jerking his head to the side. I smirk at him right before I sink my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck.

I’ve read books about this type of love. It excites me quite a bit and doing it to a man with so much power excites me.

He attempts to moan my name, but I stop him with another tug of his hair, “Uh uh Varis, call me by my proper title.”

I can’t help but giggle. This feels so awkward, but I’m enjoying it.

“What do you wish to be called my lady?” I see him melt beside me, enjoying his sudden loss of control. 

“You may call me what you wish, as long as it gives me the respect I deserve,” I realize quickly that I’m channeling Yotsuyu of all people. I can hear her manner of speaking coming from me. 

“Yes my queen,” he whispers against me, “whatever you wish, but I do have one request.”

He lowers me to the ground and crosses his room to a large bureau, “You must promise to never speak of this to anyone in Garlemald or Eorzea. The fact that I am asking you for this tells you how much I trust you.”

He reaches in and pulls out a large, tapered, cylindrical item. It is cast from glass and glittered with rich burgundy hues. I realize right away that the item is intended to be phallic.

My cheeks burn scarlet, realizing what Varis wishes for me to do. He places it, as well as a small vial of a liquid in my hand. He leans in, kissing my forehead, “make me beg for it.”

I take a moment. I think back over all the times I have had to speak out and command the attention of men and women more important than me. The times in Ishgard I had to prove myself as an outsider to the ladies and lords. The times I had to try that much harder to command respect. I think to the strong women I have met along the way. I consider the harsh cruelty of Yotsuyu, yet the soft command of Merlwyb. Even Y’shtola’s cheeky teasing comes to mind.

I grab the items from Varis and speak with an authority I haven’t spoken with in awhile, “Unbutton your shirt for me.”

I watch his hands begin to manipulate the buttons, allowing it to fall open across his wide chest. By the twelve this would be easier if he wasn’t such a pure mountain of a man. I rub my hands over his abdominal muscles, feeling them ripple in anticipation under my touch.

I pull the tie on his trousers and tug them down under his erection, making sure to not touch him in the process. I want to take him in my mouth, and lap up his precum and hear him moan for me. However, I can’t do that just yet. I have to draw this out for him.

His cock lurches forward, begging to be touched.

“Go to the bed,” I command, “I want you to place your hands on the bed, bend over and spread your legs like a good boy.”

“Yes my queen,” Varis locks eyes with me and I can tell just how excited and relieved he is feeling.

For a moment, I wonder when the last time Varis had someone to share this side of him with? Has he ever had a woman command him before?

“Don’t look at me worm, keep your eyes down until I tell you otherwise,” I say, trying to not giggle at how ridiculous it sounds coming from me. That would certainly sound more believable from Yotsuyu, however I’m trying my best.

Varis moves sheepishly towards the bed, stretching out his large form and spreading his legs. I walk behind him, running my hands across his taut muscles, watching his balls hang loose from his body. I cup one, gently pulling it away and rubbing it gently, but firmly in my hands. The Emperor whimpers at my touch.

I realize that the best thing for me to do, is to warm him up and get him to relax much like he did for me our first night. Although thinking about what I am about to do is exciting me greatly. There is so much arousal in my body and I don’t think I can wait long for my own release.

I look around, trying to spot any item that may aid me. There is a belt in Varis’s breeches and I pull it out. I look at him, realizing that he reminds me of a dog.

I disrobe, and sit spreading my legs before him. I can smell my arousal and I watch his nostrils flare as he catches my scent.

I cup his face in my hands and pull his stare into mine as I slip the belt, looped and loose around his neck as a crude collar and leash. I don’t let him look away when he tries to look downward at my body.

“You will earn your reward,” I tease, opening my legs further allowing my lips to open further expose my wetness to him.

I don’t have to ask, Varis descends hungrily upon me, lapping up my juices like a hungry canine. I tug on the belt, reminding him that I’m in charge. He trails away from my clit, attempting to probe about my folds, but I yank him back up where I want him. 

He is ferociously devouring my essence. 

I want to yank him up by the belt, kiss him passionately and feel him fill me. I want him inside of me tonight and every night for the rest of my nights. Right now though, I am playing a part and damn I am enjoying it.

Varis desperately licks and nibbles at my clit, knowing that his pleasure is dependent upon my release. I wrap my legs around his head and further draw his face into me, grinding myself into him as release takes me.

I’m ready to do this for him.

I release him from the belt and slide quickly out from under him, grabbing the vial of liquid. It has no odor, but when I pour it out, it is velvety and slippery, feeling much like the wetness between my own legs.

I look at him bent over and I pass my slippery finger across his opening. I feel him press into me, begging me to penetrate him.

“Well aren’t you an eager boy,” I smirk, swirling my finger around his entrance. He pulses his hips against my touch craving something deeper. 

I playfully give him a smack with the back of my hand, warning him to accept my pace.

I press my fingertip into him, stretching him gently. 

“Oh  _ Your Grace _ ,” he moans against me, “please give me this gift.”

Hearing him address me so royally is quite enticing. I could almost get used to this. 

I press deeper and I feel him shift, “Please hook your finger,” he pleads.

I follow his request and I feel his body jerk in pleasure beneath me. I feel a ridged bulb against my finger and I begin exploring it. I realize this is the place he craves to be touched and with each stroke his body shakes, begging for more.

Varis’s breath strains against my touch. I realise how ready he is.

I grab the phallus and smooth the liquid all over it, ensuring that it can easily slide into him. The tip eases against his entrance and I swirl it in circles, allowing it to pass across his sensitive flesh.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, “Fuck me my queen.”

I look around, and grab a stool to raise myself to Varis’s height. Pressing the phallus against my mound, I thrust into him, holding it steady against my body. I find a slow, steady rhythm, and reach around the Emperor, holding his needy cock in my hand. 

He bucks his hips into me, urging me to go faster. However I’m content to go slow and continue teasing him. I raise myself on my toes, trying to see over his back. His hair is slung over one shoulder and I see him biting his hand, holding back moans of ecstasy. 

I quicken my pace, pounding and stroking him as fast as his hips tell me to. His unspoken commands urge me to pound him harder and faster. I am enjoying the lewd noises coming from the Emperor. I can feel his muscles begin to contract against me.

I feel his cock twitch in my hand, overflowing with his cum and I continue to use it to stroke him further as I give him a few final thrusts with the phallus, milking him further until he finally collapses onto the bed.

I stand behind him, watching his body come down from the high of his bliss. A smile of satisfaction graces his lips and I realize I desire nothing more than to be beside him.

I don’t even bother to clean up our mess. I climb over Varis and draw him into me, cradling his head against my belly. Wrapping his arms around me, he gently kisses my belly.

As I stroke his hair, he whispers softly as he begins to drift off, “You really would make a wonderful Empress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last short chapter this one ended up a lot longer and I know a lot happened, but I hope you enjoyed the reward at the end.
> 
> I've wanted to write a gentle new femdom scene for awhile but just didn't have the fic for it yet. However the idea of a big powerful man like Varis submitting to the WoL intrigued me. I feel like it also helps her begin to realize that this man respects her like no one else ever has.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this filth. I love your support!


	6. Eyes and Heirs

As I walk through the palace, I hear a man loudly arguing with Varis in the throne room. His voice echoes throughout the halls, leading me to watch. I stand just outside the door, peering in to watch. The man is considerably shorter than Varis, clad in a dark black fur-trimmed garlean robe with gold accents. His hair is a dark auburn with a streak of white brushing against the right side of his face.

“Imagine this, my grandson in love with the Warrior of Light, withdrawing from lands  _ I _ conquered all because he’s infatuated with some Eorzean. All you had to do was sit on the throne and let our armies continue to subjugate the people of Ala Mhigo. Instead you are creating a half-breed to inherit my throne,” the man gesticulates wildly as he looms over Varis, stoically sitting before him. 

He is quiet, looking sheepishly at the floor. He says nothing and the emotion that he had shown me over the past few months was absent from his face. 

“Do you have any idea what it is going to do to the Empire to have a half-breed at its helm? Even if your selfish son didn’t want to rule, you could have picked any Garlean woman. There are many  _ fine _ options available. Granted, she is a quite impressive savage,” his voice trails off muttering to himself and I decide to make myself known.

I step out of the shadows and into the throne room, making my presence known. I hold my head high, I will not allow this man to continue to berate Varis. 

“Impressive am I?” I speak up, entering the grand hall. My voice echoes throughout the large chamber.

The man rolls his head in annoyance towards me, “And this is why I should have shut the door. No matter. The deed is done. You are with child. The third great emperor of Garlemald is going to be a half-breed born to an enemy!”

Anger begins to swell in my chest. As much time as I’ve spent in Garlemald, I’ll never appreciate being called a savage. I also don’t want someone to insult  _ our _ child. Half-Garlean or not, they are the child of the Emperor.

Varis is still silent, however he is gritting his teeth in annoyance each time the man speaks.

“That leaves me with a solution to our little problem,” he says, chuckling to himself and pointing to his forehead, “Behold the Garlean eye! The one mark of a  _ true _ Garlean. A trait your child will not have, cannot have. However, I can ensure that your child is born with one.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, surely there is nothing anyone can do to alter a known fact. The only people born with the Garlean eye are pure Garlean. I have met one half Garlean that I know of, and he was incapable of having that trait.

“You are not as dimwitted as you are acting right now,” he says shifting his weight and crossing his arms challenging me, “who am I?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve never met you before,” I say, realizing that he looks somewhat familiar.

Varis grunts, “We do not need your meddling Ascian.”

_ Ascian? _

“Ah yes,” the man stands up straight from his slouched posture, “I am Solus zos Galvus, the founder of the Garlean Empire. However, as my grandson has come to learn, I am the Ascian, Emet-Selch.”

His red glyph burns scarlet over his face momentarily before fading away.

“All I’m suggesting is that with a little help, I can ensure your child is born with a Garlean eye. It will still be her child, obviously, but it will possess the necessary features to be recognized as a Garlean,” he says.

“No,” Varis says, “I will not allow you or your kind to touch her or our child in any way. If my heir is to be only half Garlean then so be it. I know enough that you do not do anything out of the kindness of your heart.”

“Think on it,” Emet-Selch says, “you are looking at a potential uprising. Now admittedly a civil war for the throne would precisely be in my interest. However, should you two want to keep whatever this peaceful arrangement is between you, a solid Garlean heir is necessary.”

“How would that work?” I look at him curiously. While I’m not fond of anyone meddling with my baby, I am curious about how he would go about changing everything that is known about Garlean traits.

“No,” Varis says, “Do not bargain with the demon.”

“She is right in her curiosity. By having a child born with the Garlean eye, it shows the strength of the Galvus bloodline, reducing challenge to your child’s right to rule. It will still be your baby, just with his father’s eyes,” he laughs to himself, overly amused at his own joke.

“Why?” I ask, “Why help us? As you said, any uprising is in your best interest.”

“I rather like the Empire I created here, it’s not my best work, but impressive nonetheless and I’m not ready to see it fall because my grandson became infatuated with you. Until the next time we speak, think on my offer,” he turns, waving his hand dismissively over his head and leaving in a void portal.

We sit in silence for a few moments. It’s taking me a few moments to process all that I have just learned. Emet-Selch’s proposal sounds reasonable on the surface, however I agree with Varis that I don’t want anyone, least of all an Ascian to meddle with my body.

I can tell the presence of his grandfather has bothered Varis greatly. I approach him at the throne and slide myself into his lap, my skirts rustling as I struggle to get comfortable amongst the hard edges of his armor. I slide my hand over his cheek, rubbing my thumb over the hard lines of his face.

I hitch my skirts up as I go to straddle him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His armor creaks as he moves his hands and rests them upon my belly. I sit up, touching my forehead to his and close my eyes, feeling the cool touch of the Garlean eye against my forehead.

“Not now,” he whispers against me, “when you get me too worked up in my armor I end up with my skin raw against its edges.” 

I giggle, “Suit yourself, but you owe me tonight.”

******

It’s evening. Varis and I have concluded our dinner and I decided to take a walk through the greenhouse. It’s beautiful watching the Ilsabard snow fall softly against the glass panes as I wander through the warmth inside. It’s one of my favorite parts of the palace. I often cut blooms to create arrangements for our chambers, letting the flower’s perfume mingle with the smell of sex that seemed to be ever present in our room.

I release the shawl I had draped over my shoulders. Looking down at the bodice of my gown, I notice just how much my bosom has grown over the past few months. My belly is still small enough that it would not have been obvious in my usual clothing. However it seems like all of my dresses here emphasize my growing stomach. 

I’m often shocked at how comfortable these gowns seem to be. Varis told me that they have been made to help support my belly as it grows, helping ease back pain. I feel extremely elegant in the rich silks and warm wool of my new garments. However it still doesn’t feel like me.

My hands graze over where I know my baby to be. What will I even name them? Will it be a traditional Garlean name? What about the names of my people? I had always considered naming a child after my grandmother. Whatever we decide, I still have another 5 moons to make a decision.

“You know I do see why my grandson is infatuated with you,” a familiar voice purrs from the entrance to the greenhouse.

My heart rate increases, realizing that I am now alone...with an Ascian blocking my only exit. My codex is safely stowed away back in my room, leaving me vulnerable.

“Oh don’t worry if I had planned to harm you, I would have already attacked,” he rolls his eyes in annoyance noticing my panic, “I only come to speak with you without my incompetent heir around.”

“He’s not incompetent,” I snap back, clenching my fists.

“He’s not, is he?” he raises an eyebrow, “My grandson failed his duty as a parent with  _ his  _ heir. He didn’t see raising Zenos to be as important as conquest.”

“What did you do differently?” I say. Most of the initial conquest was his doing after all. 

“For the first time in eons, I...was...happy,” a wave of nostalgia rushes over his face as he sighs, hunching his shoulders further into a slouched position, “Whenever I returned from my campaigns, I would give spend so much of my time with my wife and son. She was a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother. My son was the light of my life. It was almost as if when I was with them I wasn’t the Emperor. I wasn’t an Ascian.”

“So you truly loved them?” I asked, barely buying it.

“I have done my share of acting over my lifetime. I have schemed and manipulated countless people. However when I was with my Empress, I was just another man, weakened by her beauty. Frankly, I don’t blame Varis. Mortal men do ridiculous things in the name of love,” he looks at me, no through me. Is he able to see the child protected within me?,”Of course it was foolish of me, falling in love with someone as frail as she. Forming any attachment to this temporary, fleeting world.”

“You may see this as temporary,” I quip back, “However how many years have you been at this? Is it really temporary, or do you refuse to acknowledge that this is your life now?”

“Forgive me, I did not intend to offend you. I had hoped you more willing to see reason than my grandson, but it’s becoming clear you are not,” he turned to leave, raising his arm to begin to wave.

“What would giving my child an eye entail?” I speak up, prompting him to turn back towards me. I am genuinely curious. I am well versed in the healing arts, which includes a great deal of knowledge in the birth process.

“Ah, I knew you were a reasonable one,” he grins, “You wouldn’t feel a thing. I won’t bore you with the details, but I would just make some adjustments to your child that would allow it to be born with the eye,  _ and male _ if you so wish.”

I shake my head, “I still think a woman could rule.”

His eyes roll back into his head, “While I don’t disagree with you, you have to understand the society here. Most likely someone will attempt to challenge her rule, causing further instability and leading to yet another civil war. Once again, while all this is in  _ my _ best interests, I am genuinely curious about the outcome of this.”

“I’ll think on it,” I say, “that’s all I will do. Like Varis, I’m not fond of the idea of you prodding around in my body.”

The Ascian smirks at me, “Who said anything about prodding?”

I pick up my shawl and make to leave the greenhouse, “I will warn you Ascian, all I have to do is say the word, and I can get a hold of White Auracite and end you. However right now I have decided to trust you for the time being.”

I leave the warmth of the greenhouse and begin making my way back to the royal bedchamber. 

It isn’t a far trek, but it is on the other side of the palace. I begin looking at all of the different art pieces on the wall and I realize just how many pictures depict the Ascian emperor. I stop in front of one depicting a joyous looking Solus with his empress and son. I can’t help but feel sympathy for the man. He seemed to genuinely love them and not just see them as pawns in his plan. It must have been awful to lose both of them.

But why help me? Why help Varis? He has to have something to gain from this. My mind is racing considering everything I learned today. I know that I don’t want that man meddling with my body. 

I quietly open the doors to our chambers and find Varis splayed out on his bed, wearing a silk robe. He’s looking at an old drawing. As I approach, I see his body lightly trembling as his eyes are filled with tears.

“Varis?” I whisper, alerting him to my presence and concern.

“Forgive me,” he says, placing the drawing on the nightstand to the side of the bed. From where I stand I can tell it is a sketch of the Emperor and his late wife and baby Zenos.

I shake my head, “There’s nothing to forgive. You think yourself to be above emotions? You're the Emperor not a mammet.”

“I often wonder if he isn’t the reason Zenos is the way he is, or maybe wondering that is a way to absolve myself of the responsibility for the monster he became,” Varis lies back, giving me room to slide in next to him.

As comfortable as my garments are, they are still too voluminous to climb into bed in. Reaching behind me, I loosen the ties of the bodice and lift it over my head. My crinoline rustles as I shimmy out of the skirt. I leave it all in a fluffy mountain on the floor before the bed.

I climb into bed next to Varis, wearing only my small clothes. His hands graze across my belly, “I’ll get it right this time, with a proper Empress and a proper heir.”

I smile coyly at him, “Empress?”

“Forgive me,” Varis looks genuinely flustered, “I shouldn’t assume anything about our lives once you give birth. After all, I told you that you are always free to leave,” he stops rubbing my belly, not wanting to risk offending me.

“Five months ago, I was simply the Warrior of Light of Eorzea, fighting against your occupation and exploitation of Ala Mhigo and Doma. Now here I am, in your bed every night, pregnant with your child, and you are proposing marriage?” I smile.

“I’m proposing that we make a stronger alliance,” he says, “If someone is going to challenge our child’s right to rule, they need less ammunition to do so. If you are the Empress there is no challenge to them being the rightful heir. Besides, you have taken down some of our greatest castrums and have fought primals with ease. These people have no power to challenge you. If they will not accept my heir, we will make them.”

“I’m not fond of making anyone do anything,” I say, sitting up, “However I hope they will come to appreciate what we are doing.”

“I could really learn something about your type of leadership,” he says, “People don’t act out of fear, but of genuine respect. How does one get such compliance if people do not fear you?”

I shift my weight, “I guess I’ve never known leading through fear. I see people I fight alongside as my equals. I suppose I treat them much like my father treated me. By listening to me and considering my feelings, I had a desire to do well.”

“Such a different world,” he said, “All I knew was fear. If I didn’t comply, I was punished. I see the soldiers around me face death if they act out of order. What do you think I could do to help my subjects respect you rather than just fear me?”

I lean in, giving Varis a kiss on his brow, “Silly man, who says they need to respect me?”

Varis snakes his fingers through my hair, pulling my lips flush with his and kissing me deeply, “Because you are going to be the first Eorzean Empress of Garlemald and I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting you.”

I ease into his grip. I have no intention of becoming an Empress, however I realize that I’m quickly developing feelings for Varis. I don’t want to leave his side, yet I’m pulled so much to my duty to Eorzea. However, will they still need me if I eliminate the Garlean threat? Could I just pop back in whenever they needed someone to slay a primal? 

One thing I’m realizing is that I need to consider where my priorities lie. On one hand I have love and a family, on the other I have a family of a different sort yet I’m having to fight for everyone else. I wonder if I could use Garlemald’s resources to solve Eorzea’s problems.

For now, I’m focusing on the man before me.


	7. Assassin

“Hurry, wake up, you don’t have much time,” the panicked voice rouses me from sleep, dragging me groggily out of a pleasant slumber. Sleep doesn’t come easily to me anymore. As I feel my child squirming inside of me, it is harder and harder to relax. An Imperial medic gave me a sleeping draught to help me rest, despite the wriggling Garlean prince inside of me.

My eyes groggily open, to see _that_ _Ascian_ standing over my bed. I feel annoyed that he is disturbing my rest. I sit up, forgetting that I am nude. The coverlet slides down my body, exposing my full bust.

He politely turns his head to avoid staring at my chest. He quickly snaps his fingers and a simple cotton dress appears on my body, shielding my body. He doesn’t wait to hear me speak before he quickly scoops me out of bed and dashes into a void portal.

A loud crash drags my attention to the door as the portal disappears from the room’s view, but still allowing us to observe. A group of Imperial soldiers crash through the door and the leader opens fire on the spot I slept in moments before.

Emet-Selch places his gloved hand on my shoulder and I realize I’m shaking. He strengthens his grip, attempting to soothe me. My mouth hangs agape, watching these men tear apart the royal quarters looking for me.

“She’s not here,” one says.

“I could have sworn she wasn’t seen leaving the room today,” another says.

“Everyone return to your posts,” the leader says, “if the Emperor realizes that you were missing during the attempt on his little whore’s life you will be immediately suspected and we won’t have a 2nd chance when we have better intelligence. For now I will straighten everything up.”

Emet-Selch makes a gleeful grunt and turns to me, “So he thinks he’ll get away with it. Lucky for him he has two witnesses right here.”

The other soldiers leave the leader and he begins balling up bedding to change the bed. He raises his hand to his ear to use a linkpearl, “Hey I need housekeeping to the Emperor’s Chambers. Looks like he and his slut really messed things up and they need it tidy.”

Emet-Selch tsks, “As if you will have a chance to hide your crime.”

He opens the portal back up to my chambers and emerges to confront the soldier.

The Garlean’s gasp is audible even within the space of the void. The sudden appearance of another, much less the late emperor is quite the shock. 

“You,” he gasps, stepping back, attempting to flee. However he realizes at this moment that it is too late.

Smoky black tendrils begin to snake out from under Emet-Selch’s robes, wrapping their way around the soldier to prevent his escape.

“Who are you?” Emet-Selch asks as the tendrils coil around the man, squeezing tight and raising him up off the ground.

“Who am I?” the man asks back, “What are you?”

Emet-Selch hisses back at the man, tightening the grip around his body. A tendril begins to slowly wrap around his throat, threatening to take away his air.

“What I am is no concern,” the Ascian spits back, “However you are a traitor, attempting to murder a member of the royal family.”

“I’m no traitor,” the man spits back, “The emperor entrusting our country to a half-breed? The emperor spending his days with an Eorzean slut instead of a proper Empress. He’s a traitor to his people.”

“Ah yes, the Emperor of Garlemald, always a champion of the less fortunate,” Emet-Selch replies back sarcastically.

He turns to leave my chambers and the black tendrils carry the man through the portal to the dimension where I’m observing. The man looks shocked to see me, standing before him.

“Well, future Empress of Garlemald, let us pay my grandson a visit. He shall be most pleased to learn of the attempt on your life. Now the question is, do I leave this traitor here to rot in this void between worlds, or do I turn him over to Varis to answer for his crimes?” Emet-Selch looks to me, wanting my input.

“I,” I begin, not knowing what to say. Everything has happened very quickly, within the span of a few minutes. How does one give an answer on what to do to someone who just attempted to murder you? On one hand, I enjoy the idea of leaving him to rot here in this void space; on the other, I want to know what Varis would do to this man.

“It would be far too merciful to leave him to rot here,” I say, “Bring him before Varis.”

Emet-Selch nods, “Very well.”

A smirk spreads across his face as he turns to open a second portal to another wing of the palace. Glaring at the man, he snaps his fingers and changes the smoky tendrils to chains, heavily restraining him to the ground.

I see Varis outside of the portal in a research room. I immediately avert my eyes when I notice that he is weaponizing an animal for the Garlean army. I knew the Garlean Empire frequently experimented with animals, but I had never seen it first hand. I was naive to think that all Varis did during the day was paperwork, of course he did work like this.

Varis’s eyes widen upon seeing me in the room, escorted by his grandfather. His look apologizes to me for the experiment he is overseeing, but I’m willing to overlook it. I suppose when you have narrowly escaped an assassination attempt, your priorities are out of whack.

_ Or perhaps you’ve changed. _

“What is wrong,” Varis knows something serious must have transpired to bring us here through the Ascian’s portals.

Before I can explain what happened, I’ve crossed the room, rushing Varis, wrapping my arms around him, and burying my face into his stomach. I inhale, allowing the metallic smell of his amor combined with his scent to calm me, and remind me that I am okay.

Were it not for the Ascian, I would be dead right now. Varis would be distraught. However, thanks to Emet-Selch, I am safe. My baby is safe. 

I realize that he really does not wish harm upon me.

“My apologies Varis for interrupting you right now, do you mind sending the researchers away? This is of the utmost importance,” he makes his request without his usual contemptuous tone. His voice is softer and less pompous. 

Varis nods towards the researchers, looking at Emet-Selch with disbelief. To them, they are viewing their deceased Emperor, in his youthful flesh. However, he has decided that delivering the news to Varis is important enough to potentially expose himself.

Varis tightens his grip on me, clutching me to his stomach, “Very well.”

“I just thwarted an assassination attempt on her life. Had I been moments later, she would have been shot in the bed she slept in,” he sighed, “The assailants seemed to disapprove of the fact that their future Emperor will be born essentially a bastard half-breed.”

“What do you propose,” Varis asked, knowing that Emet-Selch was about to lead into a suggestion.

“You must be wed by the week’s end. Legitimize the child’s birth, strengthen the claim to the throne. And I urge you once again to consider my proposition,” he pleads with Varis.

He has no reason to want us to succeed. He can’t be planning anything nefarious with his offer.

I look to Varis, searching his face for a reaction. His face is flat, save for a touch of anger curling from his lips. Anger at the Ascian or at the assassins? I wish I knew.

“Do it,” I say quietly, “Give me a boy with a Garlean eye.”

Varis doesn’t say anything, except he nods silently. Perhaps he has accepted that this is for the best.

Emet-Selch gleefully smiles and nods. He approaches me and I step back from Varis allowing him to place a hand on my abdomen. He closes his eyes, sensing the life within me. His other fingers come up above his head and click in an audible snap.

Lowering both of his hands he steps back.

“Is that, it?” I hesitantly ask, it seemed too simple.

“He was already a boy, so my job was half done,” he said, “I did help with Allagan genetic research. I won’t bore you with the details. You will give birth to a completely healthy,  _ Garlean _ baby boy.”

“Thank you,” I say, “Thank you for saving my life and my baby.”

Emet-Selch straightened up his posture and turned his body to face mine. Bending forward at the waist he bows before me, “I am an Ascian first and foremost, I thrive on chaos. However, I am quite fascinated by you and I’d like to see where this is going. Now, you absolutely can not return to the royal bedchambers. I can only expect more attempts on your life in the future.”

Varis nodded, “The royal bunker, deep beneath the palace.”

His face fell, realizing where I needed to go.

“Is something wrong,” I ask, “I’ll happily go where I need to to stay safe.”

“It’s not that,” he said, clenching his fists, “I’ve always given you free reign about the palace. I’ve always maintained that you are not a prisoner. However the bunker may as well be a prison.”

Emet-Selch shook his head, “I will be more than happy to accompany the lady on any excursion. I can always watch from the shadows. However, it needn’t be for long. It’s true that the conspiracy is led by a group opposed to the future ruler not being full Garlean, but the other side is that they don’t approve of their future leader being born a bastard, caring not that you have the power to legitimize his birth after the fact.”

“So you suspect the attempts will cease after we wed,” I say. 

As much as Varis calls me his Empress, he hasn’t officially asked me to marry him. At this point, I don’t have a choice.

Varis nods, “It will be done by the end of the week. I think that we ought to make a huge show of it.”

Emet-Selch smiles with glee, “Yes, a huge spectacle for the Empire. I might also suggest inviting some Eorzeans to the event?”

I stop. I think about the joking conversation I had with Tataru moons ago, joking about her designing a wedding dress for me. I think about how Aymeric reacted when he realized I’m willingly here.

“They won’t want to come,” I say, averting my gaze, “None of them support me. They’ve all but turned their backs on me.”

Emet-Selch shakes his head, “No, I guarantee that when they hear that you are marrying the Emperor that they will at least outwardly support you. They were merely in shock of your actions. However it is plainly obvious that you love him.”

Is it?

“The planning can begin in the morning,” Varis said, “however for now let’s get you safe in the bunker.”

Emet-Selch stops his grandson from leading me to the bunker, “No, I want to ensure that we aren’t followed, which brings me to another matter. In the void, I have one of the assassins captured.”

Varis’s eyes grow wide and I see him grit his teeth, “If I see him, I can’t guarantee I will exercise restraint. Are you prepared to see me kill a man?”

Why is he asking me? I know what type of person Varis is. I watched the assassin shoot at our bed moments after Emet-Selch whisked me away. He tried to kill me. Even if Varis was a gentler soul, I would not be shocked if he killed him.

“Make him suffer,” I say, surprised at my answer.

“Well, well,” Emet-Selch says approvingly, “You are sounding more Garlean by the day.”

“No,” I stop, “I don’t mean like that. He just tried to kill me…”

Varis places his hand on my shoulder to reassure me, “Anyone, Garlean or Eorzean, Ala Mhigan or Doman would likely feel the same way after an assassination attempt. You are no less Eorzean than the day you arrived here.”

He glares at Emet-Selch for making the comparison. He truly hates him, but I can tell he is thankful for him saving my life.

Emet-Selch raises his hands in a shrug and opens the void portal, “Please follow.”

The man remains bound in chains, lying on the ground. He begins to tremble upon seeing us return with Varis.

“What are you?” he screams at Emet-Selch, struggling against his chains, he realizes he is no mere mortal man.

“A demon,” Varis says, “An immortal demon who meddles with the affairs of men, but today he saved someone very dear to me.”

Varis approaches the soldier on the floor and looms over him, “He is a demon who is directly responsible for every calamity that has wrought destruction upon our land. However, as terrible as he may be, he is not as abhorrent as a soldier who has pledged his service to the Imperial Crown only to attack the future Empress and crown Prince.”

The man rears back and spits in Varis’s face, “That abomination will never be the Emperor of Garlemald. That whore will never be Empress, you may kill me…”

I’ve had enough. Maybe it’s mother’s instinct, but I suddenly feel an urge to intervene and protect my family. I  _ am _ the Warrior of Light, fighting Garleans has been part of my job description since the start.

I calmly walk up to him, furling my brow and narrowing my eyes. I want him to suffer. I want all of his conspirators to suffer. I want these people to accept me as their Empress and my son as their prince. I want him to suffer the wrath of Varis, but not before he suffers mine.

I wish I had my Codex with me or anything to help amplify my aether. I begin by sensing what is available to me here. This space is full of aether, I merely need something to help me amplify it. I don’t have my codex or robes, but wait. 

I realize that the simple dress he gave me is woven in a way to draw upon the aether and amplify it, much in the same way as a weapon. It’s pretty genius and I realize that he did this so that I may protect myself.

I give him a smile, “You sly bastard”

“If my lady was going to snap, it seemed appropriate that I arm her,” he chuckled to himself.

_ Bio. _

__ I point my finger towards the man and watch him writhe under my damage. I’m tempted to attack him with something stronger, but for now I’m content to watch him suffer under the continuous drain of my spell.

“Are you the leader?” I ask, looking down at him.

He turns his head, refusing to speak with me.

I catch his hair with my foot, jerking his face back towards me and pinning it down beneath my foot, pressing the ball of my foot into his cheek, grinding his face into the ground.

“Perhaps you have forgotten your place,” I speak up, not recognizing my own voice, “I am to be  _ your _ Empress. The child within me will be  _ your  _ Emperor. So I ask you, with the authority of the crown,  _ are you the leader?” _

Varis and Emet-Selch have stepped back. I imagine that watching a pregnant woman violently interrogate a soldier is quite a sight. However this man tried to kill me, and by extension my son. He has disrespected the man I love. 

“I, I’m not the leader because there is no leader, we were hired to take you out,” he says, “I’m Edrus pyr Aucrius, I’m not a high ranking soldier. However we were approached by someone, who wasn’t sure if you deserved to be here. They wanted to test you.”

I look into his eyes, and I feel myself slip into an echo vision. 

Edrus is speaking to a group of soldiers. They appear to be somewhere within the research wings of the palace.

“Did you hear that the Emperor fucked that Eorzean savage?” a man said to Edrus, “Didn’t she kill your girl at Baelsar’s Wall?”

Edrus remained silent. 

“Yeah the rumor is that he’s head over heels in love with her, planning to have a baby to replace Zenos as heir,” the man replied, “As if we’d follow some dirty half-breed.”

“He’s the Emperor,” Edrus replied, “I’m sure he has his reasons. Besides, Zenos is psychotic, it’s probably best he does not become Emperor.”

“Listen if you want to do something about it, I can help make it happen. I’ve been fucking a servant who serves the Emperor himself, Clia. She can get us access,” the man said.

I slip back to the present from the vision. 

“There is a servant, Clia,” I say, “her boyfriend is the ringleader.”

I further grind my foot into his face, switching my weight to my heel and pushing down on his nose. I hear an audible pop as it breaks against my weight. His screams do not echo in the vast space we occupy.

I stop.

I realize Varis and Emet-Selch are staring at me, with their mouth’s agape. I shake my head, breaking myself from my rage. This is not the Warrior of Light they know. Maybe I’ve been in Garlemald too long, or maybe I’m reacting just as anyone would when faced with their captured assassin.

I turn, facing away from Edrus, “Emet-Selch, please bring me to the bunker. Varis, I do not wish to kill him. However I would prefer it if you use him as an example. If anyone dares to question my place as Empress or the legitimacy of our heir, I want them to look at him to see that I am dead serious about my place beside you.”

Emet-Selch nods and opens a portal, ushering myself and Varis out, leaving the traitor to the Ascian.

It isn’t long before Varis is on me, arms embracing me as his mouth envelops mine.

“Varis,” I mutter his name as he allows me to break for air.

“Forgive me, if I had known that harm would come to you, I would have never left you alone,” Varis says, caressing my cheek with his thumb, “I’m sorry that it has come down to you being forced to marry me.”

I shake my head. The truth is, I want to marry Varis. I want to wear the finery and the crown. I want to stay by his side always. However, I only hesitated because I have a duty.

_ But by marrying Varis you are protecting Eorzea. _

I cast all reservations aside, and allow myself to be fully embraced as the future Empress of Garlemald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I have been neglecting so much of my writing recently, but I'm happy I got through this chapter. Sorry the last two have not been dirty, but the next one will be smut. I mean what do you expect out of Varis after getting his soon to be wife alone after an assassination attempt?


	8. Safety

I’m unsure if my heart is beating fast because I’m calming down after the assassination attempt, or if it is Varis. I nuzzle into his belly, not minding his armor. It clinks as he shifts his weight, removing his tall crown and kneeling before me. My hands find the clips holding his armor to his body and I release them, freeing Varis’s broad chest from the confines of his armor.

His arms pull me in close. I can tell right now he just needs to hold me, and understand that I am safe. I am his. I’m trembling and I allow his presence to slowly calm my body. Who would have thought that after all of this time I’d go from trembling in fear near my Emperor to calming as he held me.

I can’t help it. Tears begin to flow and I lightly shake into Varis. His arms wrap around me and hold me close.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, “I'm sorry. I’m such a burden. I’m sorry Zenos doesn’t want to be your heir. I’m sorry…”

Varis places a finger over my lips, silencing me. He leans over, brushing his lips over my ear, “You know well enough by now, I love you and I want you here, beside me.”

He picks me up and carries me across the room to the bed, it is a simple bed without the overhanging draperies, but it is still large to hold the emperor and anyone else he may need to share it with. The rest of the room is much like the bed, comfortable, but not opulent. There are no soaring windows or veranda overlooking the city. There is no fireplace with a warm hearth to take off the chill. However it will serve its purpose to keep me safe. 

“I will make sure these conspirators get what is coming to them,” he whispers in my ear, hovering over my body “no one is going to harm my  _ wife.” _

Those words send goosebumps over my body.

_ Wife. _

_ I’m marrying the Emperor of Garlemald. _

_ I will be the Empress of Garlemald. _

Five months ago I would have laughed at the idea. However here I am, 5 moons pregnant and absolutely in love.

“Is this crazy?” I ask. At times I feel like it is. I feel like the Varis I know, and the Varis everyone else sees are two different people. He treats me gently with the utmost respect. He showers me with love and adoration.

For a moment I remember the exhilaration of crushing the traitor under my foot.

_ Am I changing?  _

I reassure myself that my actions were simply me being protective of my baby. Any mother would snap if someone threatened her young. 

_ You will not turn into a heartless Garlean. You will not make it a habit to torture people. You will change this country for the better. _

I keep telling myself this. 

Varis senses something is bothering me and relaxes his body, lying on the bed next to me, “I sense there is more than our upcoming nuptials weighing on you.”

“It was easy, it was far too easy for me to fall into torturing that soldier. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed that power,” I roll over, burying my head into Varis’s chest.

“You worry that your time here is causing you to have some disconnect from your gentle side. You are afraid you are going to fall into leading through fear instead of respect?” Varis takes a finger and places it under my chin, turning my downturned face up to see him, “I promise you, you only acted that way because you were threatened. You have not changed. You are still hopelessly idealistic. You would only hurt those who deserve it.”

“Thank you,” I say, grasping his hand and further nuzzling my face into his palm.

I can tell Varis is unsure of what to do. On one hand he is relieved that I am okay, on the other he is terrified of what could have happened to me. I just need to feel his touch to remind me that I am here and that he loves me.

I touch my lips to his palm and spread soft kisses around his palm. Varis relaxes into my affections. My lips caress his fingertips, and my teeth nip at the pads of his fingers. He takes back his hand and slides it behind my head, pulling me into a deep kiss.

My worries melt away as I feel him past through my lips. In that instant, the assassin is far from my mind. He is no longer the Emperor of Garlemald, he is Varis, a mortal man hopelessly in love with me. 

I break free of his mouth’s grip on me, panting against him. He still has a good amount of armor on and all I know is that I want him in my mouth. I want to taste his essence in my mouth. My own body is hot with need, but right now his pleasure is all I desire.

I run my fingers through his chest hair and playfully tug on a few strands between my fingers. I give him a simple command, “You need to remove the rest of your armor.”

He wastes no time releasing the buckles on his armor and sliding his breeches down his thighs until everything is haphazardly tossed on the floor. I debate removing my dress, but I have too much of a need for him right now.

I can see him swelling beneath his smallclothes. No matter how many times I’ve laid with him, I never get used to his immense size. The seams of his smallclothes appear to be close to ripping as his turgid member engorges. 

Varis takes the waistband of his smallclothes in hand and begins to slide them down under his cock. He springs free as his smallclothes continue to slide down his thighs and legs.

My hand wastes no time wrapping around him. I hear a grunt of approval in Varis’s throat as my hand gives him a few light, even strokes. He reaches out to grab me by the hips and drag me on top of him, craving the warmth of my body against him.

I slap his hand away. I do want him inside of me, but first I want to taste him. I dip down, dragging my tongue across him and lapping up a bead of precum. I lock eyes with Varis, making sure he is watching me as I take his length into my mouth. I relax my throat and begin to descend upon him, ilm by ilm. I can feel my throat bulge as it takes him. I can’t breathe like this, so I know I have to let go eventually. However I hold him there in my throat until I feel myself feeling lightheaded and I retreat, coming up for air.

The Emperor smirks in satisfaction, running his hands through my hair and pulling me back down on his length. I eagerly devour his cock, running my tongue across the ridge of his glans, watching his immense frame tremble at my touch.

“It never fails to amaze me,” he moans breathlessly, “that in your presence, I am not the Emperor of Garlemald. I am simply a man driven in love with a woman.”

I release him from my mouth and begin to climb up his body, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. I feel his cock twitch beneath me, searching for my opening. I smirk back, “Perhaps it is because I know a side of you that no one else knows.” 

I needily grind into him, spreading my slick across his length, teasing him by not letting him enter me. He slides easily between my folds as I glide against him.

It is true, I do know a side of him unknown to Garlemald and Eorzea. To Garlemald he is a strong leader. He is their Emperor and commands respect. To Eorzea he is a monster. I’m beginning to realize that a lot of it is an act. Saying and doing what he needs to to command the respect of the Garlean military in a world he was born into.

Failing to live up to what was expected of him is what nearly got me killed. It was foolish of me to expect that Garleans would easily accept me as their Empress and embrace this merciful Varis. 

As hard as it is for me to do it; I need to cast aside my empathy and feelings of duty to Eorzea, at least outwardly, and embrace my place as Empress of Garlemald.

Realizing what I must do, ignites a fire within me and I needily take Varis within me. I fully lean my body into him, using him to leverage myself against his cock, taking as much of it as I can. It is considerably more difficult to take his full length with our growing child within me, but I try my best to twist my body to accommodate him.

He lets out a grunt as he feels my body tightly seal against him and he holds my hips, guiding me to a steady rhythm. I can feel his body tighten as he approaches his climax. He takes two fingers and moistens them in his mouth and brings them to my apex and allows them to glide against my clit with each thrust. My own pleasure is building as I feel him quiver inside of me, releasing his seed.

He does not stop at his own release, his fingers continue to dance across my folds, drawing out my moans until I feel my own release consume me.

I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be at this moment, except for with him. 

******

I realize that communication with Eorzea is impossible from the bunker. It is designed to keep the Emperor and his family safe in situations such as these. However there is not much opportunity to interact with the outside world. The thick, blast proof walls cut any linkpearl signal. 

To keep me safe, every morning Emet-Selch opens a portal to allow Varis to continue his duties as Emperor. To my understanding he has halted many projects to investigate the assassination attempt.

However, while he is busy investigating, I’m tending to other important plans, our wedding.

Emet-Selch is proving to be rather helpful. I don’t know why. It is no secret that he hates his grandson. However he delightfully snaps his fingers and presents me with everything from floral arrangements to cake flavors. Wedding plans that typically take months, are able to be done in a single afternoon.

“This is great and all,” I say, putting down the eighth cupcake he has had me sample, “but I still have no idea what I’m wearing.”

He looks at me, sizing up my body and snaps his fingers. My simple dress turns into an elaborate over the top Garlean Royal wedding gown made of deep burgundy silk with gold threaded accents. The fabric of the train envelops half the room and I can tell that walking in this monstrosity would be nearly impossible.

“There you are,” he says, “a perfect picture of a Garlean bride.”

I shake my head, “No, this isn’t it.”

He snaps his fingers once again, turning the Garlean monstrosity into a traditional Eorzean wedding gown. While I feel more comfortable, the fabric and detailing does not feel as grand for a royal wedding.

I shake my head, “I’m sorry this isn’t it either.”

“One moment,” he says, holding up a finger, “I will be right back.”

He leaves me alone, in the white Eorzean dress. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve, until he returns from his portal with a pink haired Lalafell in tow.

Her eyes are wide and she is shaking as she emerges into what I know is the unknown for her. I have no way of knowing what she was doing before a strange man showed up and snatched her into an unknown dimension. 

“Tataru!” I exclaim, bending over to embrace her and tightly squeeze her. I have missed her so much. 

Her face softens when she realizes that I am here. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings, looking at Emet-Selch with apprehension. 

“What,” she looks back at Emet-Selch, “You’re an Ascian?”

He nods, “In the flesh, so to say.”

Tataru looks back to me, confusion spreading across her face, “I thought you had lost your mind with the Garleans, but now Ascians too?”

I realize what it must look like to her, “No it’s not like that. Trust me I’m still completely and fully committed to Eorzea.”

I watch Tataru’s eyes grow wide. The shock of being instantly whisked away into enemy territory is wearing off and she’s realizing I’m standing before her in a wedding gown.  
  
“Oh no!” she looks at me with dread, “You are really marrying him aren’t you?”

I nod, “Unfortunately circumstances require it soon.”

She sighs, rounding her shoulders, “How soon? I’m guessing that I’m here because you need a dress and that thing won’t do.”

“In two days,” Emet-Selch answers, watching Tataru immediately crash down.

“Two days? Two days? I can not make a wedding dress in two days!” she exclaims.

“Well good news is, you don’t have to make the dress, I only need you to design it,” Emet-Selch says, snapping his fingers turning the Eorzean dress back into my plain black cotton dress.

Tataru shrugs and motions towards me, “I have no hope of changing your mind do I?”

I shake my head, “No you do not.”

I wanted to tell her right then. I wanted to tell her that I know a side of him that his own people didn’t know. I know a side his own son doesn’t know. I’m not in love with Varis zos Galvus the Emperor of Garlemald. I’m in love with just Varis, a doting lover willing to do anything to make me happy. I’m in love with the man I find reading poetry by the fire. 

Tataru looks at Emet-Selch, “Well if I am to do this I need some bolts of fabric and a mannequin made to her measurements.”

With a snap, he summons her required materials and more. Bolts of fabric, pins, scissors, and everything needed to design a wedding dress appears before her. He even included a Lalafellian step stool so that she could reach the shoulders of the mannequin, complete with a full belly. She gives the Ascian a quizzical look, surprised that he read her mind so well to know everything she needed.

Emet-Selch shrugged his shoulders, “As someone who has worn exclusively bespoke garments for the past 100 years I know damn well what is required for your line of work.”

Tataru pushed her sleeves up her arms, signalling her readiness to start work, “I may not agree with your choice of husband. However, don’t think I won’t miss an opportunity to show the world what I, Tataru Taru, am capable of in the world of design!”


	9. Executioner

Wedding preparations are happening at a brisk pace. Tataru and Emet-Selch have been secretive all day. As she plans, Tataru always makes sure to loudly announce how much she is against my nuptials and working with an Ascian of all people. However through her protests, I frequently see her light up whenever Emet-Selch reveals  _ something _ to her. 

Every so often, the two of them bring me swatches of fabric or samples of cake to get my input. However they aren’t allowing me to have too much say in  _ my _ wedding. I told them that I did want the wedding to be largely Garlean, with the wedding colors to be crimson and gold. I wanted everything to be big and grand as it should be. However, I still want touches of home. I want the wedding to make Garlemald respect me, but not alienate Eorzea.

I’m reclined on the bed, reading a book Emet-Selch gave me on Garlean wedding etiquette, when Varis barges into the bunker. I startle because I thought we had agreed that we were not going to use the main door so that we don’t risk anyone finding me.

I startle, dropping my book on the floor. Tataru and Emet-Selch put down the fabric swatches they are working with and stare at the Emperor. I realize that Tataru still has not seen Varis and this is the first visual reminder of the reality of my marriage.

Varis’s face is red in anger and I realize that his hands are covered in blood.

“Var…”I start to run to him, fearing the worst.

“I’m fine,” he waves me off, grabbing a cloth and wiping his hands. His gauntlets are flecked with blood as he removes them and places them on a table.

“What?” I begin to ask, realizing that Tataru is beginning to inch behind Emet-Selch. 

“Give me a moment,” he requests as he sits down on a chair. He brings his fingers to his temples and massages in circular motions, growling softly in his throat.

“Varis,” I say sternly, “What happened?”

“I’m going to address our military this evening and I need you with me,” he says, “There are many opposed to our union.”

Emet-Selch drops the fabric swatches and pulls his brows together, lowering his voice into a deep growl, “What did you expect? I founded this nation on the ideals of superiority and nationalism, do you really think everyone is going to go against what I designed them to do? Of course not, they are not going to accept an Eorzean Empress unless you  _ make _ them.”

How can I make these people respect me?

“Varis, whose blood is on your hands?” I ask.

He sighs, “The maid, the one that let the soldiers into our room.”

“Is she?” I ask, knowing the answer.

“I won’t elaborate, but yes,” he nods.

My breath catches in my throat, because I know exactly what is needed. Exactly what I need to do to make the people of Garlemald accept me. 

“Is the man we captured still alive?” I ask Emet-Selch quietly.

“Well yes,” he said, “I haven’t disposed of him yet.”

Disposed. Almost like he is yesterday’s waste.

I can’t believe what I’m about to suggest.

“I will execute him, publicly,” I draw my face up and bury it in my hands. I don’t want to do something so cruel publicly, but I know it is necessary.

Tataru gasps, drawing Varis’s attention to her cowering form behind Emet-Selch.

“You there,” he addresses her, “You’re the receptionist for the Scions am I right?”

“Yes...your radiance,” she replies meekly.

“What would Eorzea think of their champion should she publicly execute a man?” he asks sternly.

Tataru begins rubbing her hands together nervously, “Eorzea is no stranger to barbaric forms of punishment. However the Warrior of Light is known for being merciful and compassionate.”

I shake my head, “Tataru, I know, but this man, these people are trying to murder me and my child. I can’t show mercy and compassion now. There will be time later as we negotiate peace between our peoples, but right now is time for me to act. By doing this I squash one dissident while sending a message to all of Garlemald that I’m not only worthy of being their empress, but also that we will not tolerate their threats.

“Can you only show your worth through violence?” she asks me.

“I need the people’s respect!” I snap back.

“You would trade the respect of Eorzea for the respect of Garlemald?” she asks.

“He tried to kill me!” my voice croaks out behind tears.

“Do as you will,” she huffs out in anger and pulls on Emet-Selch’s robes to show her intent to leave, “Just know this is a path you may not come back from.”

Emet-Selch opens a portal to escort her through. He turns back to address me, “Well personally I think it is a splendid idea and it would certainly command the respect of the Garlean military.” He leaves, waving his hand over his head to dismiss us.

Varis approaches me, removing the rest of his bloodstained armor. He runs his fingers over my lower lip and guides my gaze into his eyes. For a moment, I forget the assassination attempts. I forget that he’s the Emperor. I forget that I’m the Warrior of Light. For a moment, it is me and Varis. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he says, stooping over and pressing his lips to my forehead, “I could always order them to respect you.”

I shake my head, “You can order them, but I haven’t earned their respect. Until I have earned it, I can only expect more attempts on my life. It’s not like I haven’t killed dozens of Garleans before. It’s not like I haven’t helped mow down entire Castrums. What is one man?”

He nods, “You are practical, but you should consider the words of the Lalafell. Is it worth losing the respect of your brothers and sisters to gain the respect of an enemy?”

I sigh, “I need the respect of both. However now it feels like I have the respect of neither. The whole time I entered into this agreement thinking of liberating Ala Mhigo. I just didn’t expect...well I didn’t expect to fall in love with you.”

He slides his fingers from my lips and replaces them with his mouth, brushing a soft kiss against me. My tongue reaches out, searching for him, but he’s already withdrawn. I smile looking at his face. 

“Are you sure this is the action you wish to take?” he asks, trying to confirm that I’m willing to do this.

I nod, “You gather the people, and I’ll do it.”

I have killed numerous Garleans, and I have to remind myself that this is no different. Regardless of what Tataru tried to tell me, I will not lose Eorzea’s respect. I was wanted for murder for a time, I know that our leaders are quick to execute as well. 

“I wonder when your grandfather is going to return, I just realized that none of my robes from Eorzea are going to fit me,” I walk to the pile of my things in the corner. I hold up a dress and there is no doubt in my mind I wouldn’t be able to get it over my swollen bosom.

“You have other clothes that fit,” Varis remarks, “I’m partial to that crimson dress.”

“Oh yes, let’s have the hero of Eorzea execute dissidents wearing the colors of Garlemald,” Emet-Selch has returned, “Do you think we should just whip her up some Garlean Armor instead? I’ve never seen maternity armor before, but she could make it all the rage. You know that would be an excellent thing to wear to convince your former allies that...”

“SILENCE!” I yell at the Ascian, cutting him off. I take a step towards him, “I will not wear the colors of Garlemald to execute this man. It is not Varis executing him. It is not Garlemald executing him. It is me. I’m executing him. I’m not acting as a Garlean. I am acting as myself to get these people to respect  _ me. _ If you would like to be helpful, I’d like something to wear that is a hybrid between the magic robes I wore in battle and something  _ harsher _ .”

“Very well,” Emet-Selch takes a step back, “Black is always a good classic color and works regardless of your allegiances. However, you do need some additional flourishes to make you look more intimidating and  _ command _ their respect.”

He closes his eyes and snaps, changing my garments to robes suitable for battle, dyed pitch black. I look to my side and approvingly see spiked pauldrons and my eyes draw down my body, noticing purple appliques and silver claws.

My face turns red, not that Emet-Selch can see behind the mask he placed over my face.

I yank the hood down off of my head and rip the red mask off my face in one motion, “No!” I scream at Emet-Selch, “Not funny.”

“Well I think you look great in those robes, you know 12,000 years ago they were all the rage,” Emet-Selch says with a smile as he snaps his fingers once again, changing the Ascian robes to a dark metallic silver dress. The waistline sits high under my bust, emphasizing my pregnant belly. Rather than have a belt to dangle my potions and daggers from, I have an open vest with pockets to hold everything I need. 

I turn to admire myself, taking time to appreciate the wide boots. My feet stretch within the boot, realizing that they won’t feel too tight if they swell. Overall, it isn’t a bad look.

I do not look Garlean, and I’m grateful for that. I love the gowns and jewels that Varis dresses me in, but if I’m going to execute a man I need to look intimidating. 

Emet-Selch begins to walk circles around me, evaluating my outfit for any additional touches. He finally snaps, drawing my hair into a sleek updo. I sigh, realizing I feel like myself. Despite what I’m about to do, I feel completely at ease. 

I cross the room to my things and pull out the books placed in my bag for protection. They still look like ordinary tomes and not weapons. I’m grateful I had the foresight to bring them. I rub my fingers down the binding, feeling my aether connect with it. Out of instinct I prepare to summon Eos, but I shake my head. No, I can’t let her see this. It’s not like I’ll have a need for her. I place the codex back into my bag and grab my grimoire instead.

I turn to Varis, ready to commit to my decision.

“You wish to do this now?” he asks, shocked that I’m ready to act so soon.

“The longer we wait,the longer their movement can gain momentum,” I say sternly, “Gather every soldier within the city to witness what happens if you try to assassinate the future Empress.”

Emet-Selch is looking at his grandson, waiting to see how Varis responds to this side of me. 

Varis sighs, and hunches his shoulders realizing he cannot sway me from my chosen path, “I will order as many as can fit into the throneroom. Julia and Annia will stand guard nearby in case anyone decides to try anything.”

“Thank you,” I say, grasping his hand and bringing it to my lips, “I don’t like doing this, but I have no choice.”

*****

I’m concealed behind a curtain, clutching my book to my breast. I’m happy that I packed my Summoner’s grimoire as a backup. Executing someone as a Scholar should amount to torture.

The whole throne room is packed with soldiers and scientists with a few nobels sprinkled it. Varis is making sure everyone in Garlemald knows what happens to anyone who attempts to harm me.

I realize that in a day, this room will be transformed for a happier occasion. Instead of waiting for a prisoner to be led to the dais, I will walk down that aisle to be wed to the Emperor. I wonder if it is considered unlucky anywhere to execute a man in the same spot you get married?

I hear a hush fall over the gathered crowd as Varis stands from where he is sitting on the throne. I peer from behind the curtain so that I might have a better view of Varis.

It is so easy to forget that he’s the Emperor when we’re together. To me he’s a soft and doting lover. Here, he commands the respect of everyone in the room. The lines in his face appear harsher and more pronounced. Even I feel a little intimidated seeing him like this.

“Thank you for gathering here today. I had hoped that the presence of many of you could have been delayed a few days for a considerably happier occasion. However, a few days ago, there was an assassination attempt on your Empress-to-be. Some people in this empire think that they know better than I what is best for our country. My grandfather founded this empire and vowed to rid this star of every eikon on it and no one is better aligned with our mission than the Eorzean Warrior of Light,” Varis motions to the curtain and I take my cue to step forth.

I can’t show weakness.

I can’t be timid.

I walk slowly to join Varis as he introduces his people to their new Empress. I can hear a few hushed whispers throughout the crowd, but I put them out of my mind so that I may stick to my task.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispers in my ear, placing a polite kiss on my cheek.

I nod.

Varis turns to the audience, signalling to the guards in the rear to bring up the prisoner. He is as I remember him clearly from the day he opened fire on my bed.

The guards grab his hair and kick behind his knees, forcing him to fall before me.

“ Edrus pyr Aucrius, you are charged with conspiracy to kill a member of the royal household,” I say, “How do you plead?”

He sits in silence for a few moments before throwing his head forward and spitting at my feet, “You are no royal. You are just a whore.”

I take a step closer to him, “I am pregnant with the Emperor’s child am I not? A child that will be a prince of Garlemald when he is born. So I ask you again, how do you plead?”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you are going to kill me regardless, might as well get it over with,” he says, “Yes, I shot at your bed, thinking that you were there. Then I found that some demon was hiding you. Learned that this whole Empire was started by a demon!”

I’m done.

I open my book.

I summon Ifrit-Egi to my side. I begin whispering words in an arcane language as my magicks begin to lick at his skin. I see his eyes widen as the small summon approaches him, ready to do my bidding. 

I see that he’s fighting the urge to scream. No. No good, I want to hear him scream. However, I’m also enjoying watching the magic dance about his skin, tearing him apart from the inside.

I feel a smile forming on my mouth.

I prepare to deal the final blow.

“SAVAGE!” I hear a voice scream from the middle of the room, breaking my concentration.

“WHORE!” a second voice chimes in.

“YOU’LL NEVER BE OUR EMPRESS!” a third voice shouts.

“YOUR BASTARD WILL NEVER SIT ON THE THRONE!” a fourth voice calls.

Edrus begins to laugh, despite my magicks still licking at his core. In anger, I mummer the final words to end him. He falls over as I feel Varis, Annia, and Julia rush to cover me to lead me back out of the throne room.

Emet-Selch already has a portal opened to the void.

I look back, trying to figure out what is happening. I was just executing the man. There was shouting...then...Varis?

“Keep her safe,” Varis says, “They are locking down the throne room, I will continue to deal with…”

It has all happened so fast. I’m still fixated on the man before me.

I attempt to talk, but I just feel Varis pushing me towards Emet-Selch.

I finally see the blood coming from his abdomen.

“Varis!” I shout, “let me heal you!”

“No, we will to trap the person responsible, but right now I need you safe,” he says.

I don’t listen as I whisper  _ Physik.  _ It isn’t a strong heal, but it is enough to slow the bleeding and mend any internal damage. I can tell from looking that the wound was unlikely to have hit any major organs as it would have needed to be a blade of considerable length to get through a crack in Varis’s armor and the immense muscle underneath.

He smiles as he feels the small heal, and leans in, planting a passionate kiss on my lips, “I will be right there.”

Emet-Selch pulls me into the void and I grasp for Varis before the portal closes.


	10. Hierarchy

Amid the chaos of leaving, I was not able to fully understand what happened. I know I saw blood on Varis, but why? Why would they harm him?

I can barely hear what Emet-Selch is yelling in the void. My thoughts are of Varis. I’m a healer, I should have stayed with him. Even pregnant, I’m stronger than most Garleans. I could help. 

I didn’t ask to become Empress. I didn’t come here looking to change Garlemald. I didn’t agree to bear his child only for him to get stabbed. I agreed because I wanted to save Ala Mhigo. Having one child seemed like a small deed to liberate an entire country from Garlean occupation. 

I can’t help how I feel now. 

I didn’t realize that I’ve been staring off, not listening to the man before me, until his hand gripped mine and pulled me along, through another portal and back into the safe bunker. 

Emet-Selch snaps, changing the robes he fashioned for me, to a soft white cotton chemise and fluffy robe. He leads me to a chair and motions for me to sit.

I feel so numb. 

_ Varis. _

He is all I can think of. 

I see the Ascian’s lips moving, but none of the words make sense. I assume he’s saying a farewell because he soon disappears into another portal.

I hear the  _ pop _ of him returning. My eyes snap towards the sound and I blink, brining myself back to the present.

Zenos is in tow behind him, wearing a cream military jacket and trousers. He looks considerably leaner, but still massive in this ensemble. Looking at Emet-Selch I wonder at what point his progeny turned so large.

“Do you  _ mind _ telling me what was so important that you had to drag me away from my duties?” Zenos asks, clearly annoyed at his great grandfather. It was obvious that he was taken away abruptly without any explanation.

“Your father was stabbed at a prisoner’s execution,” I reply, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Stabbed,” Zenos says, taking a few moments to weigh my words, “well judging from the fact that your wits are about you, I’m assuming he’s okay.?”

I nod silently. As far as I know he’s okay.

“Sounds like there’s an uprising,” he says, “It is to be expected, you being a savage and all. I did caution my father, but he was too consumed with lust to be reasoned with.”

“You didn’t have anything to do with this?” I ask. I’ll be honest, the thought had crossed my mind a few times. 

Zenos looks at me with disdain, “While I don’t agree with my father’s actions and I would be perfectly content with driving a blade through his heart, why would I hire assassins?”

“I’m sorry,” I apologize, “I know, it doesn’t seem like you, I just needed to know. Although if you had I suppose the echo would have shown me your guilt by now.”

“Do not be mistaken,” Zenos cautions, “I have very little love for my father, maybe less so now. I’m completely opposed to the idea of you being my  _ stepmother  _ of all things.”

I can’t help my reaction.

I chuckle at the thought. This man considers me his greatest rival in battle, and here I am, carrying his brother and preparing to become his stepmother.

“I’m sorry Zenos,” I say knowing that my chuckle seemed insensitive, “I know it’s probably hard seeing him this way, especially when…”

I don’t have time to finish my sentence as the door to the bunker flies open with Annia and Julia leading and a group of officers supporting Varis as he walks. I can tell he is hurt, but will ultimately be okay if I act quickly.

I can see blood splattered on the officer’s gunblades and armor. My eyes dart to Varis’s side where I saw the blood earlier.

He sees the concern in my face and reassures me, “Rest easy, the problem has been dealt with.”

“I need to tend to your wound,” I approach, ignoring the fact that several high ranking Garlean officers look like they’ve seen a ghost, noticing Emet-Selch in the corner of the room. I ignore them, drawing my full attention to Varis.

“It’s fine,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand, “The small healing you gave me…”

I cut him off, “it was just quick first aid, I need to properly heal you. Remove your armor.”

He smiles, knowing that I won’t rest until I tend to him. A loud sigh leaves his lips as he begins removing the bulky armor. I can tell from his breathing that he is hurt worse than he is leading on.

I look towards everyone who followed him to the bunker, “Was anyone else harmed?”

Heads shake and I know Varis is the only one injured. 

I look back to Emet-Selch and Zenos, “Can one of you hand me my codex? It’s a brown book with my things.”

Neither man makes a move. I roll my eyes, of course these damn royals aren’t used to actually helping anyone. One of the guards, either Annia or Julia, I’m not sure I usually mix them up, crosses the room to get my book for me. I smile kindly, thanking her. 

She gives me an Imperial salute. I awkwardly look around the room, not knowing the appropriate way to react. It feels strange to be saluted, not being part of the military, but Emet-Selch clears up the confusion, “You’re a part of the royal family now, it is customary for the soldiers to salute us.”

“Do I...do I salute back?” I ask, looking towards the three men, not knowing the proper protocol.

“You certainly do not have to,” Emet-Selch waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, “But if you want to acknowledge them, a nod will suffice.”

A nod seems too impersonal. I know I’m going to be Empress, but I just can’t bring myself to not show gratitude. I turn to the Centurio and I make a motion greater than a nod and less than a bow, “Thank you.”

I can hear Zenos scoff at me from across the room. It doesn’t matter to me. I will never lose sight of who I am. These soldiers may be pledged to protect the royal family, I may officially be their Empress tomorrow, but I will never cease to be the Eorzean Warrior of Light.

No wonder they want to kill me. I’ve killed their brothers and sisters. I’ve killed their children and parents. To them, I’m a monster, an indiscriminate killing machine. I’m no different from how Lyse and Yugiri view Zenos.

“Send everyone away,” I say to Varis.

“I’m happy to, but you have the authority to command as well,” he reminds me, just as his grandfather did, that I am in a position to command.

“I only want members of my family to remain,” I say, “I need time alone with them.”

The soldiers look unsure for a moment, unsure of the order to salute us. Julia and Annia salute Varis first, then me, then Emet-Selch, and finally Zenos. Another soldier salutes Emet-Selch first, followed by Varis, me, then Zenos. The others give one solid, strong salute for all four of us.

It’s obvious that they are unsure of the actual hierarchy here.

Varis is gritting his teeth as they leave. I see just how much he has pretended to be strong for them. 

“Get on the bed,” I command, “This will be more comfortable if you are in the bed. While I’m used to administering immediate aid in battle, for more complex injuries it is better if you are still.”

He nods and sits on the bed, not complaining as he raises up his shirt. I find the wound, located in his lower abdomen. I can sense that while I stopped the superficial bleeding, there is still some significant internal damage. Lucky for him, I’m a scholar.

I open my book and whisper a few words to summon Eos to my side. As she emerges, she looks around, remembering Zenos from one of our previous fights. I can tell she’s on the offensive. She is bouncing around in anger, expecting me to attack.

I raise a finger and point to Varis’s abdomen. Her protests cease and she calms, understanding that I don’t need her to help me fight today. I need her to help heal. She instantly begins to pour aether into his body.

At first Varis’s face scrunches up in pain, feeling his insides begin to mend. However bit by bit, with Eos, his face begins to relax in relief. I pay attention to his body, sensing his organs beginning to mend themselves slowly. I relax, realizing he’s going to be okay.

“At our wedding, I wish to address Garlemald,” I say, continuing to mend Varis’s insides, “I don’t think their anger is at me being Eorzean, I think their anger is at  _ who _ I am.”

Emet-Selch begins to nod, “I’m guessing that whoever is the organizer behind this, is someone who lost someone dear to them, by  _ your _ hand.”

“It’s natural that they have the same anger as Lyse or Yugiri towards me,” I say as I withdraw my hands from Varis’s skin, “An apology will not mend wounds, but maybe it will soften the pain.”

Varis sits up, placing his hand on mine and drawing it back towards him, “You are a stronger woman than I deserve.”

I see Emet-Selch roll his eyes, grasping his forehead in annoyance, “My grandson, the love drunk fool.”

I face the Ascian, “You loved once as well. Although I’m sure with as long as you’ve been alive it has been more.”

“Yes,” he said, “However I never risked the future of my Empire for love.”

Varis pulls me further into him, and I giggle against him, prompting Zenos to join Emet-Selch in annoyance. 

“You are one of the strongest warriors in the world, reduced to giggling by my father,” Zenos looks back at me with disgust.

“Well like it or not, I’m going to be your stepmother,” I reply to Zenos, knowing the idea will anger him.

“Stepmother or not, you are still my rival in battle, I expect you to not grow too content being spoiled and pampered by my father,” I see a small smile on his lips. Maybe he’s accepting this arrangement. It certainly frees him up from having to be Viceroy of Ala Mhigo.

*****

We’ve left the bunker. There’s a tradition in Eorzea that the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. I insisted that I wanted that to be the case in our initial planning, however after today’s events I can’t stand to be away. 

The royal suite is currently undergoing renovations after the assassination attempt. So we are in a large suite usually reserved for esteemed guests. It isn’t as large, however the bed is still reasonably large enough for us. Varis agreed to leave me in the morning so I could uphold my Eorzean tradition.

Until then, I have him.

  
  



	11. Inspection

After the day’s events, it felt great to finally be back alone with her. He spent so much of his time in public, playing the part of the stoic, ruthless Emperor. He looked forward to those times when they were behind closed doors and he could tear away that facade and be himself in front of this incredible woman.

He remembered the feeling as the knife found its way through the gap of his armor, through the searing pain, all he could think of was her safety. It didn’t occur to him that without him, he could not guarantee her safety in Garlemald, he just wanted her to live.

Her quick healing invigorated him. Through the pain, his rage drove him to find the people responsible for disrespecting his bride to be. Annia and Julia, his loyal bodyguards acted quickly, separating the dissidents from the rest of the crowd so that he may be the one to administer justice.

He groaned, remembering the events that transpired in the throne room. Now, all he wanted was  _ her. _ He wanted to hold her, embrace her, and cry into her. He wanted to feel joyous about their upcoming wedding. He wanted to stroke her hair and plant kisses up and down her neck and absolutely devour this tiny woman who held his heart.

The servants prepared the suite to his specifications, adding a large oversized bed and illuminating the room with candles, already dripping wax down their sides. They flickered against the cold draft that seemed to always be present in the palace. However, a fire was already roaring in the suite’s marble fireplace.

He placed his hand in her’s and just stood there in the dim light, looking down upon her. She was so small, yet he knew she was so strong as well. A small smile cracked across his lips as he stared down into her eyes.

_ “Your radiance,” a soldier saluted Solus zos Galvus as his grandson looked on from his side on the dais. The Emperor was slowly nearing the end of his life and he wanted his potential heirs to fully understand all of the current Garleans operations in Eorzea, “I just had word, Castrum Meridianum has been breached and is under attack.” _

_ “By what army?” the Emperor asked, leaning forward onto his cane. It was shocking to think anyone in that desert would have the means to infiltrate an Imperial castrum. _

_ “Well that’s the thing, it is no army. It is a single woman with that Garlond boy,” the man’s voice was soft, avoiding unnecessary conflict with the Emperor. _

_ “A single woman? Besting our military?” Solus remarked with disbelief.  _

_ Varis continued to watch on as the soldier projected an image of the solitary woman. _

_ “She calls herself the Warrior of Light,” the man said with disdain, “However she has taken out close to 50 of our men at the last count.” _

_ Varis leaned in, looking at the woman. Even as she stood, coated in the blood of their soldiers, she had a breathtaking beauty. Her hair whipped around her face as she wove magicks and vanquished her foes. She was fierce and savage, yet still had a soft femininity that was alluring to him. _

_ “Ah she’s the one with the Echo,” Solus remarked, “She has defeated three Eikons so far, an impressive feat. Gaius and Nero have been watching her for me. She is certainly going to be a thorn in our side for years to come, unless we do something about her.” _

_ “I’m sure Gaius will be able to handle her, he’s one of our best men,” Varis chimed in, “Although if she’s able to fell Eikons with ease, maybe we could find a use for her?” _

_ Oh how he watched her and followed the intelligence of her accomplishments with great interest. She continued to strike down Eikons, and elude their best men. All while, with each report, he relished the pictures of her. He began to steal the pictures for his personal collection. Watching in great interest as reports informed him of her ending a centuries old war between Ishgard and the dragons. With every report, he found himself hanging on to each word, listening to what this special woman had accomplished next. _

_ It was no surprise that her reputation led her to Ala Mhigo and Doma. He savored the reports that she was now in Imperial territory. He knew now, it was only a matter of time before he could find an excuse to meet with her. He knew soon, he’d have a chance to meet the woman he was infatuated with. _

_ He remembered vividly the day he was sitting on the throne, listening to a usual dull briefing of the going ons about the Empire. He was about to nod off to sleep when the report suddenly grew interesting. _

_ “In addition, there was an attempt on your son’s life in Yanxia,” a soldier spoke softly. It was no secret that Varis and his son despised each other. However, Varis was still the Emperor and Zenos was still a Legatus and Viceroy of Ala Mhigo. _

_ “Go on,” Varis crossed his arms. It didn’t surprise him. Diplomacy was not Zenos’s forte. Rather than make any attempts to placate the colonials, he preferred to mow them down. It had created a lot of hatred towards his son. However, up until now, no one had dared to attack him. _

_ “It was a shinobi, and that woman...Eorzea’s champion,” he soldier replied, knowing that Varis wanted all reports of her activity. _

_ Varis hunched over. If she had attempted to take Zenos’s life, there was no way that she still lived. He felt his chest clench in despair, knowing that he’d never meet the woman. _

_ Convinced that she had been defeated, “So I guess this is the last we’ll see of her.” He tried to keep his voice neutral, hiding his disappointment. _

_ “That’s just it, she was able to stand toe to toe with Zenos. She was even able to break through his armor,” the soldier lowered his head, “It’s all your son can talk about.” _

_ “You mean, she attacked my son, and lived?” he tried hard to not sound too happy. Of course she lived, if she could defeat Eikons then their is no reason she couldn’t also defeat his son in battle. _

Varis took a few moments to reflect about this woman. He couldn’t believe that she was his. It excited him to watch her body change.

In moments that he made love to her, he watched her stand so unsure, her protective posture attempting to hide her swollen belly. He wouldn’t have it. He loved her, he loved every part of her. He loved the breasts that would nourish their son. He loved her belly that protected him. He loved that she was finally  _ his. _

The knock on the door returned his attention to the present. 

He had specifically asked for no one to interrupt them. However, upon opening the door, he was met with his grandfather and son, both clad in burgundy silk robes. Emet-Selch’s hair was slicked back, while Zenos had his hair tied back. His son handed him a matching burgundy robe.

He realized quickly what this was about.

“No inspection is necessary,” Varis lowered his gaze to his grandfather, swatting Zenos’s extended hand away.

“Well of course it isn’t necessary it is obvious she is not a virgin, but you can’t blame us for wanting to have a little fun with our traditions,” Emet-Selch’s lips curled up in a malicious smile.

Varis sighed, “Only, if  _ she _ permits it.”

He snatched his robe from Zenos and turned to look at his beautiful bride, staring doe-eyed at the arrival of Emet-Selch and Zenos.

“ _ I _ permit what?” she asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the very short chapter! I wanted a chapter before the next told from Varis's POV. Anyway, buckle up for the next chapter because we got some SMUT!


	12. The Lord's Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is a long 5000+ word chapter stuffed (hehe) full of smut. 
> 
> Sorry it is so long, I couldn't decide on a break or just keeping it extra long!

The sudden disturbance of Emet-Selch and Zenos into our space annoyed me. I had been looking forward to time alone with Varis, but now THEY are here. After assassination attempts, public executions, and Varis getting stabbed I wanted nothing more than to relax in peace before our wedding day.

However, their burgundy silk robes are intriguing. I could see that they were also wearing leather sandals, but it didn’t appear that they were wearing much else.

_ Just what is this about? _

I peek around Varis and glare at the Ascian, furling my brows, “What do you mean by ‘our traditions’?”

He wasted no time before gleefully informing me about this Garlean royal tradition, “Well usually, when a member of the royal family marries, it is the duty of his family to make sure that his bride is a ‘virtuous’ woman on the wedding night. In addition it is the right of senior members of the royal line to bed the bride to be, should they wish.”

My eyes grow wide and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. How could Varis have not mentioned this little detail to me? 

I look to Varis and he seems more annoyed than anything. I’m guessing he’s already been through this “tradition” before with his first wife and didn’t expect that he needed to go through it again, not when there is no doubt about my sexual experience at this point.

Varis places his hand on his grandfather’s shoulder, speaking through gritted teeth, “You may only proceed if she is okay with it.”

Emet-Selch pushes past Varis into the room and gently takes me by the hand. My mouth is agape as he leads me to a low table, snapping his fingers to change my clothing into a cream colored silk robe. He stands behind me and turns me to face Varis and Zenos and whispers into my ear, “What do you say future Empress? Care to take part in our royal tradition?”

I look to Varis, hoping that I can at least see approval on his face. However he is staring forward straight faced, wanting to see how  _ I  _ react. It’s difficult for me to be confident in my own decision making. Once again, I have to make a decision on my own.

I yelp, realizing that I’ve been biting my lip out of nervousness. 

I bite my lip out of nervousness, but I nod in agreement. I’m sure I look like a frightened doe right now. As confident as I’ve grown with Varis making love to me, I’m unsure about others.

Emet-Selch claps his hands in approval and lifts me on top of the low coffee table, raising me a couple of fulms into the air. While I am significantly off the ground, I am still shorter than Zenos. 

My eyes continue to dart around the room, waiting for Emet-Selch’s inspection of me. Varis takes a seat in a comfortable armchair and perches his chin on his hand to watch the scene unfold.

Zenos takes a seat next to Varis. He barely acknowledges his father, but his icy eyes are locked on me. He looks amused by what is about to unfold.

Emet-Selch circles me from behind and brushes his hands against my neck sensing my nervousness. He runs his fingers through my hair, brushing a lock behind my ear. I can feel his hot breath as he whispers to me “If at any time you want this to stop, say the word and we will end it, but let’s be honest, you have only ever had my grandson, and there is a part of you that is curious about  _ others. _ You know what a Garlean is capable of, but what could an immortal Ascian be capable of?”

I take a moment to consider his words. Desire pools in my stomach at the thought, but at the same time I’m hesitant. 

“Would it be, in front of him?” I ask softly, nervously looking towards Varis. I don’t know if I could do it with my love watching.

Emet-Selch raises an eyebrow, “Oh entertaining the idea are you? No he does not need to be present, but if you’d like for him to watch I’m sure we can arrange that. However, let us get a good look at you first. Then we might talk about me indulging in my rights.”

He reaches around me and pulls the string holding the robe closed and brushes the fabric aside to reveal my nude body to the room. I see Zenos’s eyes momentarily enlarge as he takes in my form. Varis continues to stare forward, watching my reaction.

“Well you are certainly not a virgin, but Varis assures me that you were when you arrived here?” Emet-Selch places a hand on my stomach and locks eyes with me.

“Yes, I...I was,” I stutter my reply, attempting to look away so that they don't see the crimson rising to my cheeks.

The cool air nips at my body and I feel my nipples harden. Heat pools between my legs. I’m unsure if I’m ashamed or excited.

“No need to be shy, you are lucky that it is just the three of us. For Varis’s first wife I believe there were ten men in attendance?” Emet-Selch’s smile straightens as he continues to appraise my body, “And since Varis was one of the lower ranking members of the family at the time, several of the men had the right to bed his bride-to-be that night.”

My eyes widen and my lips separate, “So since it is just you and Zenos in attendance, and Zenos ranks below Varis, you are the only one?”

He brushes the back side of his hand against my neck and draws it down my chest until he can cup a breast. He isn’t rough, but he massages the flesh firmly, delighting in the weight of my swollen bosom. 

“Disappointed?” Emet-Selch asked, rolling my sensitive nipple between the pads of his fingertips, “Don’t be, unless you plan to fight him he has no interest.”

“Do you ever tire of your own voice?” Zenos grumbles rising from his chair. He pushes Emet-Selch aside and approaches me, “I may not have the right to bed her, but other things are within my rights.”

His hands begin to graze over my thighs and linger on a scar. He looks at me as he rubs his fingers across it, remembering the moment he sliced me as we fought after Yugiri’s failed assassination attempt. That life seems so far away now.

“I remember this one, do you?” he asks softly, yet loud enough for his seniors to hear, “You fought brilliantly and fiercely. Are you truly happy living as a caged bird or would you rather stretch your wings and soar free?”

I remain silent as his hands glide over my body, stroking each scar, “Oh what a story your body tells me.”

Zenos brushes the silken robe off my shoulders and I let it fall to the ground. He paces circles around me, touching my scars and marvelling at the ones that should have killed me. He points towards one on my right shoulder blade, older, yet much deeper than the others.

“Tell me the story about this one?” he asks, “It is a stab wound, yet also a burn mark.”

“I fail to see how comparing scars matters in us approving your father’s bride,” Emet-Selch tries to remind Zenos of what their purpose is.

Zenos ignores his great grandfather and keeps his attention on me. I close my eyes, remembering the first time I fought a primal. 

“It happened when I fought Ifrit,” I reply, bringing my arms protectively over my body, “He stabbed me as he dashed by, and so in a way it is both a stab wound and a burn.”

“Her scars and her prowess in battle are not what are going to make her a satisfactory Empress Zenos,” Emet-Selch grips the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “Once again you prove my point that you are short sighted.”

Emet-Selch pushes Zenos to the side and approaches me once again, “My dear please sit upon the table here and I’d like for you to spread your legs for me and then I want you to take your fingers and show us that delightful hole that captivated my grandson.”

I feel shame wash over me and look past them to Varis. He is sitting with his legs crossed and his head perched on a fist, leaning sideways on the large chair. His lips are curled in a small smile. 

I realize he is enjoying watching. Now I understand this tradition is more about the Emperor showing off his bride than about them “inspecting me” to determine my suitability. 

With this new realization, I relax and decide to have more fun with it. Varis wants to make them jealous, and oh I’ll make them jealous.

I mischievously look at Zenos as I open my legs wide. I arch my back tilting my pelvis towards him. My fingers travel down my body before slipping across a small tuft of hair before delving into my folds and spreading my slick up towards my clit. I continue to brush fingers across myself, savoring how wet I’ve become knowing that I have three pairs of eyes fixated one me.

Zenos uses this opportunity to silently approach once again. His fingers gently push mine out of the way. He pauses before continuing. His icy eyes peer into mine. I can’t lower my stare to his fingers, but I can tell they are resting just out of reach. I let out a pained whine as I search for his touch.

“Needy little cunt,” he whispers before his large fingers descend upon me.

He starts by further spreading my wetness across my slit, allowing his fingers to easily glide into me. My breath hitches as I hear the squish of my fluids as he enters me. His thumb gently begins to circle my sensitive bud. 

I realize I can’t hold back my moans of pleasure. My voice cries out and my breath deepens.

Zenos’s ministrations quicken and I realize that my hips are pumping with him in rhythm.

“I suppose my father hasn’t totally ruined your holes,” he says as a second finger joins the first inside of me and he touches his forehead to mine, “tis a pity I can’t fuck you.”

He whispers against my face, lips dancing across my jaw. His free hand slides behind me and pulls me into his touch, taunting the tight ring of muscle at my back, daring to enter from behind.

That thought is almost enough to tip me over. My walls begin to quicken against his fingers. I whine loudly as he withdrawals his touch.

Sorry, rules dictate that I can’t make you cum,” he laughs as he slides the slick soaked fingers into my mouth to gag my whines. 

My hand darts between my legs, hoping to push myself back over that edge. I need it. My body is hot with desire and frustration. 

As I make my attempt, Emet-Selch materializes behind me and grabs my wrist, hoisting my hands over my head. He wraps his legs about my ankles, stretching my legs outward and pushing my swollen sex out to display my wanton need.

I sound like a pained animal as he deprives me of my touch. Feeling the cold air against my need makes me more aware of just how much I need my release. I continue to whimper as he continues to draw my legs further back.

“Ah, Varis!” Emet-Selch exclaims with glee, “No wonder any Garlean lady wouldn’t do for you. She is absolutely cock hungry, not like the frigid women here. No aphrodisiacs needed. She is just wanting and willing. How nice it must be.”

I can feel Emet-Selch’s cock pressing behind me as his silk robe parts against his spread legs. I realize that I’m slowly leaning forward in an attempt to tilt my pelvis back towards him. I can feel him against my crack, pressing into me, wanting more.

“It seems like my lady is growing impatient and tired of your blabbering,” Varis speaks and brings my attention back to him, “Tell me Solus zos Galvus, do you intend to exercise the Lord’s right to my bride tonight?”

Emet-Selch grips my hair and turns my head to look upon him, “Well It is up to our dear lady here.”

Varis clears his throat and addresses e, “Forgive me for not telling you about this Garlean tradition, I will not think less or more of you based on your decision.”

How could I say anything but yes at this point? My body is screaming for release.

“Yes,” I feel the heat pool in my cheeks as I answer.

“Yes what?” Emet-Selch asked gleefully.

“Please fuck me,” I plead, “I need this, I need it.”

Emet-Selch scoots closer and presses his lips to my ear, “Good girl, now would you like for them to watch, or would you like some privacy?”

My eyes dart between Emet-Selch and Varis, hoping that either man would make the decision for me. I realize that this has to be my decision.

“Privacy please,” I choke out as I attempt to look away.

Varis utters a grunt of approval before he stands and approaches me. He reaches out and strokes my cheek with a thumb, “As much as I detest him, I do hope you enjoy yourself.”

“Be glad my dear, his last wife had to deal with me in that old decrepit body. Ah to be young and virile again,” Emet-Selch stands from behind me and pulls me up into him, “No use vacating the room, I shall make my own space.”

The familiar purple portal opens and Emet-Selch rises and pulls me up into a bridal carry to transport me through. I took back at Varis before the darkness envelops us.

I recognize the room immediately. It is the same room I shared with Varis, however how can it be? The remodel was supposed to take days to complete.

“I know what you’re thinking, this is not  _ your _ bedroom. This is a recreation of the room from when  _ I _ was Emperor,” he remarks as he places me upon the bed. 

I look around and notice the subtle differences. The bed is draped in purple linens with elegant black embroidery. I see books embossed with symbols I can’t recognize. They aren’t Garlean, Doman, or Eorzean in origin. 

He sees my eyes inspecting the books. He picks one up and passes it to me, “It is a tome, in the language of the ancients.”

Despite my need, I feel myself nervously withdrawing and scooting further away from Emet-Selch.

I hear the soft swirling of aether as he teleports behind me. One hand rests gently on my belly, pulling me in close to him. His other hand plunges into my hair and holds me in a gentle, but firm grip. I feel his hot breath against my ear, “No use being shy.”

“You knew, the whole time you were pushing us to get married that it would come to this?” I whisper as I feel his lips trail hot breath from my ear down the back of my neck. Despite the warmth, I feel chills erupting all over my body.

“I’m an Ascian. I scheme and I manipulate, however urging your marriage wasn’t entirely so that I could sample Hydaelyn’s finest warrior. However, I must say that it is a delicious benefit,” Emet-Selch whispers against me as his lips brush the back of my neck, “But right now, I want you to forget that I’m Emet-Selch the Ascian, and think of me as Solus zos Galvus, founder of the Garlean Empire.”

He snaps his fingers, turning his robe into a dark black, formal military uniform. It is similar to the black robes I’ve seen him in, however it is a closely tailored uniform, showing off his physique. Golden epaulettes adorn his shoulders, intricately embroidered with the garlean emblem. A long red cape hangs behind him. It appears to be a very heavy weight satin. 

He snaps his fingers once again, growing his hair past his shoulders to the same length as Varis’s and Zenos’s hair. The white streak is even more striking in the longer length. He runs his white gloved hands through his hair, testing its length.

“Ah, how could I forget,” he remarks before snapping his fingers once again, placing the large crown of Garlemald atop his head. He is nowhere nearly as tall as Varis, however the crown looks equally imposing atop his head. 

I’m increasingly aware of my nudity as his garments become more and more elaborate against me. As the light silk transforms to warm wools and satins, I press my body closely into him. 

“Eme...Solus,” my voice comes out weakly as I cover my face. 

He grabs my wrist from my face and twists it up over my head, pulling a surprised yelp from me, “You will not hide yourself in the presence of your Emperor girl.”

He relaxes his grip and allows my hands to fall weightlessly above my head. My chest is rapidly rising and falling as my breaths grow shallow.

He runs his gloved fingertips down my cheek, caressing my skin. He inhales deeply, “Ah, there is no finer scent than a woman’s arousal mixed with a touch of fear. There is no need to fear me, as I said, I’m not Emet-Selch tonight. I am Solus.”

I look up into his eyes, the same golden eyes of my beloved Varis, I reply quietly, “I’m sorry, your radiance.”

“Good girl,” he purrs into me, “besides I must determine whether or not you are worthy of being in our bloodline.”

“I thought I had already prov…” I attempt to speak, but he silences me by enveloping my mouth in a long deep kiss. His hands begin to pass over my body, feeling my curves.

He withdrawals for a moment, and looks at me. His mouth turns downward in a scowl, “Do not be alarmed.” He snaps and I see my belly flatten, rewinding my body five months. 

_ No! _

He sees the panic on my face and reassures me, “It’s an illusion. Your baby is still there. I feel like our experience will be more authentic this way.”

_ Authentic. _

He means he wants it to feel more like I’m untouched, a true maiden on her wedding night. He really wants to play up his “lord’s rights” tonight. He wants me as timid and vulnerable as I was my first night with Varis.

However, I can’t help but feel vulnerable and exposed as I lie here on the bed, fully naked as Emet-Selch looms over my tiny body in a Garlean military uniform. Each time the woolen jacket dances across my bare flesh, I’m reminded of how exposed I am.

“Please, my dear, open your legs so that your Emperor might get a good look at you,” he whispers into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe before he steps back.

I allow my knees to fall open and I feel a rush of warmth wash over my face. I want to hide my face, but I know he will scold me if I do. Instead I rest my wrists next to my head and resist every urge to cover my body.

  
  


He hums out an exhale before he stands over me, glaring at my splayed form. I hear him muttering to himself as he tilts his head, appraising me. After what feels like forever, Emet-Selch uses his teeth to peel the glove from his right hand. He tosses it aside and begins to run his hand over the length of my body.

He’s purposely avoiding any erogenous zone. He traces down my ribs and thighs, purposely avoiding my breasts and sex. Each time he trails closer and closer, never touching where I so desire him. I whimper each time he passes a spot where I crave touch.

“Your skin is delightful. Soft and supple, but  _ oh _ do you have so many scars. That is quite unsightly as a member of the royal family. Alas, my grandson doesn’t seem bothered by them, and my great grandson is enamoured by them. So maybe I’ll overlook this flaw,” he pulls his hand back and begins to pace back and forth glaring at me.

“Can you flip over onto your hands and knees?” he asks, twirling his finger in the air. 

I swallow the tension in my throat and slowly turn over, putting my weight on my knees and forearms. In an extra show, I spread my knees and push my pelvis out towards him. There is so much desire in me right now. I know he can see my hole weeping and begging to be filled. 

I wet my lips, waiting for his next move. I expect to feel his cockhead pressing into me.

He doesn’t.

I feel it.

Aether pouring into my pelvis. It is hot, so hot. I feel it flowing and licking at my insides.

“I thought you said you were Solus tonight,” I gasp against the pleasure overtaking me.

“Well, perhaps I got away with a lot as Emperor,” he replies, not relenting his aether filling me. With his hands, he slides one finger down the length of my slit, avoiding my clit, but allowing his aether to curl around it.

The aether flows through me, licking and caressing deep inside. Each lick draws pleasured mewls from me and I look back at him through my heavy lidded eyes. He’s doing very little with his fingers, allowing his aether to do all of the work. It is massaging my clit from within, hitting the hidden branches of the sensitive organ.

I can’t stop it.

I can feel myself building and climbing against the assault of aether at my core. He doesn’t relent, but instead intensifies that churning magic inside of me.

“Em...Solus,” I moan breathlessly as my bliss builds to a crescendo before crashing down on him. 

He plunges that teasing finger inside of me to feel my walls ripple around him. His aether joins his finger, churning inside of me until he is ready to allow me to come down. I collapse breathlessly on to the bed, laying on my side. He slowly withdrawals his finger.

I look over my shoulder at him, still standing in full military uniform with that large, gaudy grown on his head. He’s rubbing his fingers together, watching my slick stretch between his fingers. A small glint of glee forms in his eyes as he catches me looking at him.

I hate to admit that I was admiring him. His eyes are like Varis’s, a pale gold that glows as fire hits them in the dark. His lips are full and plump and drawn up into a mischievous smile as he continues to peer down at my twitching form.

Why are the men of this family so damn attractive?

I raise up on my knees before him and grab him by the lapel of his military jacket. For a moment I still, waiting to see what he does next.

“Oh we’re being forward now?” he teases, allowing me to continue to hold onto his jacket, “come now future Empress of Garlemald, show me you are worthy of my family name.”

In one move he puts a hand under me and pulls me off the bed, allowing me to cling to his chest as he walks to a large chair in front of the fire. He seats himself, allowing the crown to stay upon his head, but rests me down on the ground before him.

I stare blankly at him for several moments. He hasn’t made a move to remove any of his clothing or his crown. He’s just sitting still upon the chair as if he’s waiting.

He exhales sharply and rolls his eyes, “You aren’t doing a good job of convincing me, come on girl, take care of your Emperor.”

His tone is harsher and more stern than I’ve ever heard him. The playful tone of mockery is gone from his voice. I hate to admit it, but it has stirred desire inside of me once again.

“My apologies, Your Radiance,” I say on my knees, dropping my head in a bow.

I stay like that for a moment until I feel his hand thread itself through my hair. His fingers intertwine in my strands and he pulls me into him, putting my face into his crotch. I can smell him. His scent is clean, but musky nonetheless. I hum a moan of appreciation against him and find the buttons holding his pants together.

I can see his length pushing against his trousers, begging to be freed from it’s cage. I run my fingers softly over his hardness and I watch his face. He’s trying hard not to react, however I can see the enjoyment in his eyes. I undo the top button and plant a small kiss on his stomach as I work on the second.

He is not wearing smallclothes and I can see the head of his cock as I unbutton his pants further. His scent is overwhelming and I realize how much I want to take him in my mouth. I greedily wrap my mouth around him as my fingers finish undoing his buttons.

I look up and see him staring down at me with the large crown of Garlemald on his head. He is smiling as my hands find their way around this length and begin to stroke him. My tongue swirls around his cockhead, tasting and savoring him.

“Ah,” he hums in approval, “there is no better part of being Emperor than being able to feel the mouth of any young maiden my successors wish to marry. Although I do have to admit, diving into your wet snatch after this will be quite delicious as well.”

I maintain eye contact as my fingers work him and I plant soft kisses onto the soft ridge of flesh around his head. He is fighting hard to not roll his eyes back in pleasure.

I take a moment to sit back and smile at him as my hands work his length. His posture relaxes as he enjoys my touch. He is nowhere near as big as Varis. I’d imagine he’s still of considerable size and girth. The fact that he’s smaller may make what I’m about to do easier.

I’ve tried it with Varis, and it just wasn’t possible. He was far too large to slip past the back of my throat. He’d often hit the back of my mouth and that was it.

I return my mouth to his cock and descend upon him, not stopping when I feel him hit the back of my mouth. Emet-Selch lets out a pleasured moan, urging me to continue. I take a deep breath through my nose and continue to descend. I feel my body attempting to retch as he brushes my gag reflex. I pause.

His hands grip my hair and begin pushing, urging me to continue to take his full length. I feel the pop as he breaks through that barrier and continues to push further into me. I grasp at my throat with my hands, wanting to feel his cock pulsing inside of me.

I feel him stretching down towards my chest. I can feel the ridge of his head against me and I try my best to stroke at him.

Emet-Selch’s hands are still in my hair and he lifts me up off of his length. I can see strings of my drool stretch as I get further away.

_ Did I do something wrong? _

“Is Your Radiance dissatisfied?” I ask with a pout, “I can try…”

He cuts me off, “I am not here to waste the royal seed in your throat.”

I feel a flame light inside of me. There is need and desire. I feel it between my legs. 

I grasp his member in my hands and attempt to slide myself onto him, but he stops me.

“You’re going to be royalty tomorrow, sit on me like I’m a throne,” he whispers, turning me away from him. His hands grasp at my breasts and hips and pull me down into him forcefully. 

He slides in and out of me and I can tell how soaked I am. It’s not enough, I need more. 

“Your Radiance,” I say breathlessly, “would it be okay if I touched myself?”

I feel his chest chuckle against my back, “Yes, but also close your eyes and lean back into me.”

I close my eyes and bring one hand between my legs and search for that sensitive bundle of nerves. I slide my fingers back more so I can feel him thrusting into me. The heel of my hand stimulates me as I enjoy the feeling of Emperor Solus thrusting into me.

He wraps one of his arms around me and begins rolling a nipple between his fingers as his lips and teeth suckle and nip at my neck.

“I am going to need for you to cum for me in about ten seconds, do you think you can do that for your Emperor?” he whispers into my ear.

I whine, but nod, feeling my climax approaching.

He picks up his pace, and I can feel our bodies slapping against each other. I feel his member drawing out my wetness with each pulse and my clit is practically throbbing against my touch.

He pounds harder and harder and I can’t hold back anymore and I scream out in an earth shattering orgasm. I feel myself pulsing around him urging him to finish in me.

He snaps his fingers and with a loud grunt he releases himself inside of me.

My eyes are closed, but I can tell that something has changed. The lighting has changed. The temperature is different. My eyes slowly flutter open and I realize that the illusion of the bedroom is gone and we are back with Varis and Zenos.

I’m far too blissful to care that they are seeing me like this. Maybe tomorrow I’ll realize that I fucked an Ascian and enjoyed it, but right now euphoria fills my body.

I notice that my belly is back to it’s expectant state. I place my hand on my swollen flesh, sensing that everything is still okay.

Varis meets me and lifts me off Emet-Selch’s lap and carries me towards the bed. I tangle my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. 

“Do you have any other royal traditions I need to know about?” I ask, chuckling and collapsing further into him.

Varis shakes his head, “No more, things should feel relatively normal to you tomorrow.”

I sigh and allow him to place me on the bed. I can hear the men talking, but I can’t make much sense of them as I drift off to sleep.

I’m getting married in the morning.

I will be the Empress of Garlemald.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the premise may be a little far fetched...either way enjoy what is to follow!
> 
> I never thought I'd be a Varis fucker, yet here I am!
> 
> If you enjoy reading and/or writing fanfics you should check out this amazing fanfiction discord I'm a part of. I had so many doubts surrounding writing this and putting it out there and often this group helped give me the support I needed to keep going.
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH)


End file.
